


No One's Playing a Game

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Series: Game? Game. [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Undefined Relationship Status, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: We don’t know…o-oWe are sure there is something going on…o-oWe can’t stop meeting each other no matter what…o-oWe bet they are doing the same thing we did few months ago and we should find it…o-oBut no one’s playing a game at all
Relationships: Fon/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Game? Game. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146905
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is an official sequel to A Game of Hide and Seek. There might be some slight inconsistencies but anyways enjoy!

_I don’t know._

This is the most common response about the tiny rumors about the head of the Disciplinary Committee going out to meet some mysterious student from Kokuyo. There were all forming an unclear picture on what they were doing.

_I don’t know._

The clearest option would be fighting. Everyone knew there were attacks before between two different schools. But no one cared to look upon it in fear of risking more lives. Only few knew about it in complete detail.

_I don’t know._

However, in the past couple of months, the two teens who were in the topic of the rumors were going out, meet each other not for a battle, but for spying another couple who were with them before. They call it a game of hide and seek.

_I don’t know._

And what’s interesting about this is that even though this game is over, something did change, that is completely concealed with an undefined label that is the same response everyone has upon what is going on between the two.

So, no one exactly knew.

o-o

Exactly two weeks later after that revelation about Fon and Verde going out in a relationship, nothing big has happened. No big accidents, or any disasters. Just everyone going on in their lives like nothing else has happened.

The midday sun is shining brightly as Tsuna and his other companions come up to the rooftop of the school building to have their lunch.

“I’m definitely sure I am about to die after I got the lowest score again in three subjects…” The poor brunet whined. He knows he is going to have supplementary classes again.

“It’s okay, Tsuna! You’re not alone, haha…” Yamamoto tried to cheer him up, patting his back. Although he is also included in the ones who gets supplementary classes too. “We can do better next time, right?”

“Thanks, I feel a bit better.”

“Also, I agree with Yamamoto, Juudaime.” Gokudera added, leaning down at the wall. “You can get the top score next time!”

“It’ll take me longer to even reach the passing score…” Tsuna murmurs though.

“Boss, I’ll start with my meal.” Chrome raised her hand, settling a light blue book on her side and opening her lunch box.

“Oh right.” They all sat down on the concrete floors and started to eat their lunch, followed by the normal talks about school and what to do after the class will be dismissed for the day.

It really was a normal day. That is until they hear a low voice murmuring behind the open door.

“The rebel medics are attending the children? Who thought of that coincidence? How poor was it for her to see the trademark ducktail untucked shirt and her eyes before the bombs exploded? Poor little Primrose.”

“Hey, we can hear you from here!” Gokudera shouted. “Show yourself.”

One kick of the door and there’s Mukuro murmuring while being preoccupied with a book he’s holding. “What?” He looked up at the group that is shocked by his presence.

“What? Why are you here?”

“Calm down, Gokudera.” Yamamoto reacted. “There’s got to be a reason why he’s here.”

“Isn’t that obvious?! He’s here to attack Juudaime!” He then stepped in front, protecting Tsuna, who is panicking at the moment.

“Wait! I don’t think he’s here for me!” Tsuna reacted.

“I don’t even see weapons on him. Just a silly book.” Ryohei spoke out of the blue.

“And you have to say that in a weird tone?” Gokudera reacted, suspicious of the other.

“What did you say?!”

“Wait, stop fighting.” Tsuna tried to calm them down as Yamamoto took a look at Mukuro.

Something about this feels unusual. But Yamamoto decided to say it out.

“Ah, are you visiting Hibari today?”

And everyone went silent.

“Huh?” The remaining males reacted. Mukuro included.

“Why not?” The baseball pro gleamed a happy smile. “They did meet together since when? Two months ago? Maybe they continue seeing each other.”

“That’s impossible!” Gokudera reacted. “Have you ever seen them in public together? ALL DISASTER!”

“Why’s that a problem? They can become friends after meetings. Playing games and all.”

“Are you out of your mind? They got into a reluctant truce to stalk on silly dates!” Gokudera glared. “And their game is done! No more! Look! There’s even a bruise on the neck concealed by the collar of his shirt!” He pointed at the blue haired teen accusingly. “They are obviously fighting each other without us knowing it!”

“To be fair, that is kind of suspicious.” Tsuna agreed. “But that doesn’t mean Mukuro would visit Hibari-san as if they are normal friends.”

“Most likely they are out for massacre.”

“EXTREME MURDER BUDDIES!!!” Ryohei added.

“DON’T EVEN ENCOURAGE HIM!”

“Considering their game is over, after looking at those dates, what if they are _dating_?” Yamamoto suggested.

“THAT IS THE MOST TWISTED-”

“I think I should go on my way.” Mukuro slams the book and clamps it under his arm. “Given that I have disrupted your precious lunch time and peace in this place. Would you excuse me…” He walked out of the rooftop, leaving everyone surprised and silent.

Except for soft sobbing.

They all looked at Chrome, who is tearing up and covered her face with her hands.

“Chrome, are you okay?” They asked her. She sobbed already and all they can do is to pat her on the back and saying things.

The first thing they thought is about the idea of Mukuro and Hibari dating shocked her.

“Geez, it’s your fault, baseball idiot.” Gokudera scolded.

“Why me?” Yamamoto reacted.

“You do know she has a liking on Mukuro since they met. Maybe a deep affection and you shattered that upon YOUR idea that the savior she idolizes is gay.”

“It’s just a what if scenario.”

“Guys, now’s not the time to argue about that.” Tsuna shushed. “Chrome, it’s okay. We can find another person for you to love and devote your affection to.”

“Boss…” She wiped her tears that are still flowing non-stop from her eyes. “I’m fine with Mukuro-sama going out with another man.” She sniffed. “It’s just…”

“It hurts?”

“Hurts…that I like…”

They all braced themselves hearing what’s next.

“Prim… I liked Prim.”

“Huh?” The others reacted. “Who?”

“I liked Prim. Did she really die of a bomb explosion?” She cried again.

They were all confused on who is she talking about until Tsuna is struck with one thought when he looked at the book beside her.

“No…don’t tell me…” He gasped and paled at the same time.

The others looked at the book and realized that Mukuro is actually holding a book similar to Chrome’s and they didn’t realize that she heard a spoiler that her favorite character died and she mourned while they are arguing.

o-o

“What if we were dating…?” Mukuro wonders as he stepping down the stairs. “There is no ‘what ifs’ if we really did. We have gone out like a couple of times in the past two weeks even the game is over.”

He looked outside as he conceals himself into an illusion to pretend that he is not there as two students, a girl and a boy, passed by talking.

He started to think again. _‘So, we truced to stalk the professor and his relative. Gone into their dates and observed in a distance. Then, we have gone into our own date after the game is over. We kept seeing each other. And we stopped trying to murder each other. Now, what are we?’_

When he stopped at the Reception Room, he dropped the illusion and opened the door, smiling in relief as no things thrown in his direction at all, like it was always been in the past two months ago.

“How did it go? About you reading on the rooftop.” Hibari asks him, not looking at the other teen but completely busy with the papers he’s working on.

“Disturbed. The Vongola were there. Just Vongola being Vongola.” Mukuro huffed before sitting down the sofa. As if ignoring the fact that they were within the Family at all.

“Now you see why your little mumbling while reading the book is disturbing to some?”

The blue haired teen pouted. “You timed that I was there on the same time they are there to prove your point?”

“Feels nice that I proved myself right this time.” The other has his hand cupped under his cheek and leaning towards the desk, smirking.

“Jerk.” The book flew past Hibari, who dodged it right on time instead of letting it hit his face.

“Now, do me a favor, pick up the book you threw at me, sit down there and read silently. Otherwise, I would kick you out for good.”

“Yes, your Highness.” Mukuro mocked as he went over to retrieve the book he threw. “Also, I am not scared of your threats of kicking me out.”

“Really?” He responded uninterestedly.

“Indeed, because you feel unease without me around.” Mukuro eyed the partially crumpled scrap paper that was within Hibari’s reach. “Also, I do give you a good time when I am visiting you.” He added as the black haired teen smacks him playfully.

“Just shut up and read your book.”

o-o

Apartment unit number 4A. This is where Fon was invited by Verde for dinner. However, the Chinese man is already present few hours before five in the afternoon. Now he is sitting on the sofa, reading a booklet while Verde prepares tea.

“I don’t know why you are here so early today. I thought you would wait for your relative to come home so that there’s someone in that house.” The scientist asked.

“I did. However, I got bored.” Fon replies.

“Have you tried-”

“Cleaning? Done that thrice today. But I am just bored and tired.” He sighed, closing the booklet he’s reading. “Then I thought about you and I went over here.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Verde remarked, bringing the teapot and placed it on the table along with some china. “Want to take your boredom off?”

“I’m open.”

“It’s actually two weeks since we come clean about us to everyone.”

It has been two weeks since they exposed their relationship to others, realizing it was actually useless since everybody knew all about it but kept silent. Not to mention most of the Arcobaleno have made their bets when they would confess. Needless to say, Colonnello and Skull lost some money that day.

“That long?” Fon realized. “Funny that nothing much has changed after we confessed.”

“Tell me about it.” Verde added, pouring himself a cup of tea. “What really bothers me is that how we finally decided to confess. Those boys…”

“Hey, they said it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Remember that time we caught them, clothes scattered on the floor, partially nude, and mating like animals in heat?”

Fon tried himself not to laugh of Verde’s wording. “Of course, my heart dropped upon seeing that. And you basically screamed in horror, got up and needed some whiskey to drink.”

“You also took some liquor as well, if I remember correctly.”

“Of course, I did!” Fon leaned, placing his booklet on the table and pours his own tea. “I mean, those two were the least people you would expect to be involved in that intimate activity. I didn’t even think my relative would even like to have a romantic relationship at all.”

“So does Mukuro.” Verde added. “I even think he looked a bit gay way before and two weeks ago, I seemed to prove that to be true.”

“But they didn’t mean it about what they did together in that room.”

“However, remember what Reborn said? Something might have happened between them as they spied on us and the one time mating that they did.”

“Bonding with each other?” Fon almost dropped his cup.

“Something like that. What if they never stopped meeting each other even their little game is over?”

“How can we be so sure of that at all? Last time we thought of that, they said nothing weird is going on between them. But…”

Verde frowned a bit, as if thinking about something. “But?”

“You saw what they were acting back then. Them calling each other by first names? Their awkward eye contact? The playful banters? Them sleeping together? Even the Pocky game?! Those things still screamed they were going out as a couple but they still denied it.”

“Denied it…” The scientist repeated, thinking deeply. “Denial…”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m just trying to fit in about the levels of their denial onto something.”

“No, they are not doing the stages of grief and loss.” Fon interrupted. “Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.”

“Maybe they have went through those stages, without us noticing it. And then they would go into the cycle again until they would find out about their relationship.” Verde noted.

“You would think they would go into their own version of the stages of grief?”

“Look, I am not good and fluent in human behavior, okay?”

“Okay, so considering that is true, but how can we so sure they were in a relationship or not? Are we going to do the same thing they did to last in the past two months?”

Verde only looked at him.

“No, really?!” Fon puts down the cup. “We could get caught by them and imagine what would happen.”

“I hope they would not barge in on us having fun in the bedroom.”

Fon tried not to laugh again. “No, not that. What if we get into a fight with them?”

“As if you are saying we can’t do what they can do. Sneaking in without us knowing.” Verde sighed. “Look, we have some advantages now, since we know some of their tricks. Illusions, perfect listening skills, and communication by a canary as a messenger bird.” He reached a hand. “Now give me your phone.”

“My phone?”

“Yeah, we’ll change some of the settings when you get my messages. I’ll do the same with mine later. Simple notification sound with a small vibration. Then also my messages should be concealed as well, providing us our list of records and information, just like their notes being burned into ashes.”

While Verde goes to adjust the settings of the phone, Fon leans back, lifting his cup again. “If we manage to find out what they are really doing, what should we do?”

“Give them a piece of their mind to fix whatever it is they are doing. If they end up together, great. If not, we have no control of their lives.”

o-o

At seven in the evening, Hibari noticed the light is on in his house. He gets through the front door, slipped off his shoes, and took off his gakuran top as he gets in the living room. He sniffed and caught the scent of baked bread as he stepped towards the kitchen.

And there’s a batch of melon bread and some kind of bread he didn’t know what it is.

“I didn’t know you’re there already. You could’ve said something.” Fon reacted, carrying a tray with another batch of bread. “Have some.”

“I thought you would be with your boyfriend tonight.” Hibari responded, picking the bread he is curious about on the table. “Why are you here making this place smell like bakery?”

“We happened to have our dinner earlier today. And he’s busy tonight so I came back here, waiting for you. Did you eat dinner already?”

“I ate.” The black haired teen examined the bun he is holding, thinking what the top crust resembled before finally taking a bite.

“Is that so? You looked at that bun as if it’s your first time handling it. Are you curious about what you’re eating?”

“I swear if you put something funny in the bread…” Hibari reacted warily.

“No, not like that. It’s a pineapple bun.”

Hibari paused. “It doesn’t have any pineapple in here.” He took another bite and actually went stiff for a while. “Wait.”

“I think you bit into the pineapple custard I made. Such a clever idea, right? I also put some melon in the melon bread as well. Though it looked kinda traditional without thinking about the additional filling inside, right?”

“…warm.”

“They have cooled down; I have another warm batch coming up. I might have made too much.”

While Fon is happily describing how he made the bread, Hibari just stared down at the pineapple bun he’s eating. It actually cooled on the crust but when he bites into it, there is still warmth inside. He observed the pale yellow cream oozing out and his mind races.

 _‘Warm, sweet…pineapple…cream…’_ He sees nothing wrong about it until…

…a memory came into his head.

A memory of warmth and sweetness enveloped him in that hotel room around two weeks ago. And the fact that it’s pineapple completely directed into someone he knew who has the blue pineapple hair.

Then it hits him. _That memory._ He feels a bit bad he is now thinking something inappropriate from holding an innocent bun that he didn’t notice he was…

“Are you okay? Your face looked so flushed.” Fon asks, effectively cutting his thoughts.

“Huh?” Hibari looks up. “I’m just delighted with the flavor.”

“Thank goodness. I thought something happened to you. You froze up for a while and your face turned tomato red. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay. Would you mind bringing some to my room? I’ll study for tonight.” He turns away, heading to the bedroom door.

“No problem~” Fon replies with a cheery voice.

o-o

When Hibari reached his room and closed the door, his legs finally gave in and he sunk to the floor in shock.

_‘What was that? Over a piece of bread my thoughts went to him?!’_

He looked at the pineapple bun he’s holding, slowly cooled down and warmth slowly disappearing. He closed his eyes and took another bite, tasting the custard touching his tongue. And suddenly he feels like he is back in that hotel room, wearing an open yukata, and into an embrace while kissed passionately.

_‘It was just nothing, right? We agree to see each other again after that. Then what?’_

Somewhere within himself, he found his deep desire to feel that way again. To be held, to be kissed, even to look at those wonderful eyes looking back at him. But he suddenly felt something.

_‘No. I shouldn’t feel like this over him. And besides, he doesn’t think that way about me, right?’_

The black haired teen opened his eyes, stood up, and walked towards the desk. He hung his gakuran top over a chair and sits himself down. He settled the unfinished bun over a sheet of white paper and dusted his hands clean of crumbs. Then he switched on the lamp and pulled a nearby literature book.

"Hibari, Hibari."

He hears the soft fluttering of wings and before he knew it, Hibird is now perching by the pineapple bread. And there’s a small note on it as well. Hibari pulled the tiny string and picked up the note.

_‘I know we stopped sending messages already but your bird can’t stop coming back to me. It pecked on my ear asking for message. But here it is: I really have a wonderful time on our dinner a while ago. You trying another slice of tiramisu is very adorable. I have gone back safely. I hope you do too. Now, I should go back comforting Chrome because I said a spoiler on the book she’s reading. What a coincidence we were reading the same book, with me ahead of her. You are right; I should keep down the mumbling to prevent accidents like this. Have a good sleep. Good night. -Mukuro’_

“Good night.” Unlike their previous notes, this one is longer than expected and some of the scribbles were jagged, struggling to fit all in a small piece of paper. But that phrase was written neatly, as if giving a soft greeting rather than a creepy threat.

Hibari looked at Hibird pecking at the untouched bun. “You do really want attention.” He reached out to gently touch the fluffy yellow head and smiled. “Maybe I should send one again.” He spoke, and all those uneasy thoughts he had has suddenly vanished.

o-o

Fon remains at the kitchen, waiting for the final batch of bread to be fully cooked. When he feels that the coast is clear, he pulled out his phone from hiding. It was conveniently placed inside a bunch of bread stacked neatly as if no camera is there.

“Okay…” He sent the message to Verde.

_‘Look at this. He took interest in the pineapple bun and he became stiff and blushed tomato red. That one looks obvious.’_

o-o

A quarter before 8, Verde felt the tiny vibration in his pocket and stealthily opened it. He read the message and smirked.

“Okay, no more spoilers.” Mukuro sighed while patting Chrome in apology for accidentally spoiling her about her favorite character’s death.

“Seriously, when you have a book, you mumble like a child learning to read.” Verde called out.

“Not you too. I have been scolded enough today by the mumbling.”

“By who?”

“Uh.” The blue haired teen paused before reacting. “That is not important.” That response made some of the people in the room narrow their eyes as if they know who it is.

“Nah, she just can’t get over the fact that the skilled trident wielding character died because she loves him too.” Ken, spoke out nonchalantly and very oblivious that he gave another spoiler as well.

“What? Finnick died?!” Chrome reacted and cries again.

“What? No!” Mukuro shot a glare at Ken.

“Seriously! Can’t anyone give me a chance to have some decent sleep here?!” An annoyed M.M emerges from a room.

“Sorry, this is not a grand hotel where you can get soundproof.” Verde shot back at her.

“You boys don’t know that saying big spoilers are not good for some.” She glared at the others. “Chrome, come with me. Let’s have a time to talk about the book you’re reading.”

“Yes.” Chrome wipes her tears and follows. They didn’t know how they ended up in a normal friendly relationship. Or at least decent. But Chrome learned some things. Never be too much of a crybaby around M.M and it’s okay to trust her since she is also a girl. So it’s normal already to find Chrome wearing new clothes or M.M reading a book that Chrome recommends.

“Now give us some peace!” The red headed girl yelled before they hear a slam on the door, sealing themselves away from the boys.

“I’ll check if she broke another door.” Chikusa stands up from his seat before noticing Verde. “You’re texting with your boyfriend?”

“How did you know I have a boyfriend?” Verde reacted.

“You have that weird look.” He replies and heads to check the door.

“Geez, I bet it’s that Chinese one.” Ken spoke out. “The one you were with two weeks ago bringing that duckling.”

“Really? You guys can see that?”

“Your grin is sweeter than any candy I ate and it’s sickening. Even you having that text message you are grinning. What is that?”

“That is private, personal business.” Verde hid his phone, hopefully no one can see the video Fon sent to him. “And besides, you can’t read very well. How did you get that spoiler?”

“Mukuro-san spoke about it alone yesterday. We thought he gone insane.”

“I’m going to tone down the mumbling.” Mukuro sighed. “It took most of my day trying to ignore the scolding.”

“Who scolded you?” Verde asks.

“No one, I’m going outside.” He dodged the question and left the room. He walked down the stairs and left out of earshot, probably annoyed of the people saying about his mumbling while reading a book.

While the others wondered what was going on, Verde shook his head, pulled out his phone, sent the voice recording, along with a message.

_‘Let’s play a game.’_


	2. Chapter 2

A soft twittering sound along with some repetitive vibration can be heard throughout the house. It took a good few minutes before it eventually stopped. Then a short tweet and one vibration came out of the phone.

A soft scent of tea wakes up Fon. He lifted his tired head and see himself dozed off after storing the bread he baked last night. He looked at his left and sees Hibari making the tea while holding a platter of melon bread.

“You looked tired so I didn’t wake you.” The black haired teen spoke.

“It’s fine. I should be up anyway. What time is it?”

“Five in the morning.”

Their breakfast is tea and the bread. This time, Fon attempts to ask something about Hibari’s day but everything seemed normal.

“By the way,” The Chinese man chose another topic. “Are you really okay last night?”

“What do you mean?”

“You flushed up and everything?”

“I told you, I just liked the flavor. Both the bread…and the custard inside.” He trailed off, his eyes looking away from the bunch of bread on the table, some were pineapple buns.

“Huh? You’re blushing again. Is there something wrong? Or are you thinking about something?”

“I-it’s…”

“You can tell me anything. Anything. I won’t judge you. I might even help you with what you’re dealing with.” Fon smiled, patting Hibari’s back gently. “Any secrets would be fine. You know already mine though.”

“Then tell me what’s that ringing on your phone then.” Hibari said.

“Huh?”

“The ringtone woke me up earlier.” He pointed at the phone.

Fon is usually calm, but inside he in panicking. What if Verde sent him a message of something that he forgot to change the ringtone? He reached his phone, lifted it up and opened it.

_‘Fon, please remind Hibari about the dinner with all Vongola guardians. He already has an invitation about it. Everyone must be present. 5:30 pm at the Italian restaurant in the middle of town.’_

_‘PS. Let’s meet there first with Colonnello. 12 noon. He’s paying.’_

Fon finally calms down after seeing Reborn’s messages. “You have an invitation for tonight?”

“Invitation?”

“The one Reborn gave you, about a dinner with all the guardians?”

“That one.” Hibari recalls already. “5:30 pm at the Italian restaurant in the middle of town.” He nodded.

“That’s it? Like no any particular attire to be worn?”

“He said about me showing up is enough. That’s all.”

Fon is absolutely sure the others might not be wearing their school uniforms at a dinner. So as a good relative, he thought of an idea. “Why don’t you pick something casual for tonight?”

o-o

Fon looked by Hibari’s room and sees the black haired teen slapping his cheeks gently as if trying to remove the blush he’s having. Then he started arranging his things before he leaves again for the day.

Hibari is actually quiet as he folds his clothes neatly, checking the pockets if he missed something, a notepad, pen, anything. Even he checks if his tonfas are there, the items that he would never forget them at home if ever he goes out. Then he picks up his keys…

…and he stopped.

He lifted his keys to take a good look at the star shaped silver keychain. Fon wonders where did he get that. _‘Probably a lost and found.’_ He thought.

But what’s interesting about it is he heard something Hibari said.

_This reminds him of me and my eyes. Now I can’t take him off my head._

And he didn’t say anything after that. He picked up a towel and a bathrobe and heads to the bathroom. Fon has to pretend he’s busy fluffing the cushions on the sofa to make the teen think he didn’t hear anything about it.

Then he felt his phone vibrated. Two longs then four shorts. _‘This must be Verde’s message.’_ Fon realized as he pulled out his phone and opened it.

_‘No one told me about this Vongola guardian dinner thing! Oh wait, these crazy boys threw the invitation. It might be okay if only one Mist Guardian attends. Or…?’_

Fon typed out the reply.

_‘I dunno about it. Reborn wants every guardian to be there, which means also him.’_

Few minutes later, Fon receives another message.

_‘Seems like I can’t convince this pineapple head.’_

o-o

After a while, Hibari comes out, about to leave to school. Though it is curious to see him carrying a bag.

“Wait, stop.” Fon halted him. “You didn’t bring a bag like that to school before, did you?”

It’s a medium sized grey bag, almost like a tote bag. Fon pried it open a bit and saw two sets of clothes.

“How come you have two sets?”

“An extra, in case some accident happened.” Hibari tugged the bag closer to him. “I’m going now.” He said without looking back and leave the house.

After hearing the motorcycle engine revved and sped away, Fon took a chance to get in Hibari’s room. And he saw everything’s clean.

No disorder. None at all.

But he noticed Hibird innocently perched by the window, tilting its head a bit while looking at Fon, then flapped it wings and left. That’s when he noticed a slightly misplaced notepad. It wasn’t like the ones Hibari brings. It’s the one that is used to be pinned on a corkboard that is hung in front of the desk.

Fon runs a finger over the notepad and he can feel some indents. _‘I can be resourceful and clever to find it.’_ He picked up a pencil and lightly rubbed the graphite over one page. Slowly the words come out.

_‘If you think I would allow you to ditch the guardian dinner, then you are sadly mistaken. I have been forced to participate into this, so you have to come as well. Otherwise, I’ll drill a hole in your brain to convince you, Mukuro Rokudo. -Hibari”_

The note came out looking like a threat anyway. The indents on the notepad are proof that Hibari must have been upset. _‘So the extra clothing is for him in case he’ll rip it during a battle?’_ Fon thought. He carefully removed the note from the pad and returned the pencil to the holder.

He sent a message to Verde along with a picture of the note:

_‘Well, I guess someone else would go to convince him…Maybe they would come out injured at dinner. Or more bloodshed before dessert.’_

o-o

At noon, Fon was able to meet with Reborn and Colonnello at the same venue where the dinner would be held.

“You mean to say, you baked so many batches of bread yesterday that you haven’t answer any of my calls?” Reborn asked him.

“My bad. I was really tired. My relative even the one who woke up by the calls.” Fon apologized.

“Well, it’s fine since he’s notified about the dinner, right?” Colonnello said, flipping through the pages of the menu book.

“Yeah. He even brought two sets of spare clothes.”

“And also more bread?” The blond soldier added, causing Fon to smack him playfully with the menu book.

“Two sets of spare clothes, you say?” Reborn reacted.

“Yeah.” Fon nodded.

“That’s odd. What’s he going to do with the spare clothes?”

“I have no idea.”

“Oh, you don’t, kora?” Colonnello reacted. Fon shook his head. “Fine, then. If the Cloud Guardian will come, what about the Mist?”

“I am hoping both of them arrives.” Reborn said. “Unless, Verde said something other than that.” The two looked at the Chinese man accusingly.

“Why me?” Fon reacted, hands raising in defense.

“He’s the only one Arcobaleno who is a direct contact to you and to Kokuyo, kora.” Colonnello said. “He could have said something to you.”

“Maybe it must have been something.” Reborn added, tipping his fedora. “Something about only one of the Mist Guardians are not willing to attend. That only Chrome will arrive tonight?”

“How would you know?” Fon blurted out.

“Bingo~ You’re exposed!” The hitman reacted, sipping his espresso. “I knew you would find out Mukuro is refusing to join because Verde told you. Lovers can’t hide secrets, you know.”

“Why didn’t you ask Verde yourself?”

“He’s dodging calls, and ignoring messages about the dinner. And we could’ve just read him. But he’s too unpredictable. However, his boyfriend…” Colonnello smirked.

“…less complicated to understand. Especially if you also know something.” Reborn nodded. “Something hidden within your sleeve?”

“This one, kora?” The soldier lifted his hand, holding between his fingers is the note Fon was hiding.

“Ah!” Fon reacted.

“This is clear proof you two are doing the same thing Mukuro and Hibari did in the last two months: stalking.”

“Fine.” He sighed in defeat as he takes the note. “We were just curious.”

“We are not going to stop you though.” The two spoke.

“What? Why?”

“We were both as curious as you two were.” Reborn said. “Like they were bonding together, not to mention they had a very intimate night one time. Could have stirred something.”

“Also, we have no idea how your relative’s language works since the note sounds like a threat.” Colonnello added. “If we get this, we might let you two do what you want without us bothering you.”

“Fine. But no bets.” Fon pointed at them.

“Well, don’t let Mammon hears this. One word and they’ll make bets on what will be caught in a camera first. Them kissing or you two kissing.”

“You know, I have trouble thinking of our reactions one way or another though.”

“Enough of that, spill the beans.”

o-o

Fifteen minutes past five in the afternoon, Verde arrives in a dark brown coat with a hood on. Fon immediately recognizes him as soon as he sees him.

“Is that a ‘disguise’ you are talking about?” He snickered.

“Look, everyone would know it is me because of my lab coat anyway.” Verde frowned.

“I don’t think it’s the coat.”

“So where’s the table?”

They are located around two or three tables away from a longer table with a reserved label placed on top of one of the plates. What’s nice about this is their table is hidden by a large landscape filled with trunks and plants at the center of the restaurant.

“Fon?” Someone calls him.

The Chinese man turned around and sees the familiar brunet, wearing a cream turtleneck, grey coat and pants, as well as brown shoes as different as the school uniform and the orange sneakers he wears usually.

“Ah, it’s Tsunayoshi~ How are you?” Fon greets him nicely.

“I’m fine.” Tsuna smiled. “It seems I got here early…unlike school today.”

“Might as well put your punctuality in school other than this.”

“Ahahah…” He laughed awkwardly. “Why are you here by the way? Having a dinner with…”

“Ah, well…” Fon stammered.

“It’s not a secret though. Because that’s Verde, isn’t it?” The brunet pointed at the scientist.

“Really, are we really obvious?” Verde pulled down his hood.

“Kinda…”

“Well, that won’t bother you guys, right? Our tables are a bit far from each other.” Fon interrupted.

“It’s okay. At least it’s okay you both are here…” Tsuna looked away.

“What’s wrong?”

“All of us should be present tonight, Reborn said. But I had a feeling that-”

Their conversation suddenly halted when they hear someone calling Tsuna. And when they looked, Gokudera and Yamamoto are approaching them. Gokudera is wearing a white blazer over a red polo shirt with light grey ripped jeans and white shoes while Yamamoto’s wearing a black blazer over a sky blue shirt along with black jeans and shoes, and a maroon scarf wrapped lazily around his neck, completely mismatching his outfit.

“You both came!” Tsuna approached them happily.

“Of course! This seems important at all!” Gokudera smiled. “Why do you even wear that scarf like that?” His expression changed and glared at the taller teen beside him.

“Well, you said you can’t carry it.” Yamamoto smiled happily.

“I said that so that we could leave it! Then you had to run back to the store and buy that.”

“I thought you liked this. So this is now mine then?”

“How can that be mine if you used your money to buy it in the first place?!”

“I can give it to you though. I want this to be yours.”

“I guess we should…go back to our table.” Fon waves, pushing themselves away from the trio.

“Have a nice evening!” Tsuna waved back.

o-o

Five minutes later, three more guardians arrived. Ryohei showed up in a dark grey shirt with khaki pants that reached up to the upper part of his calves, also wearing white shoes. Chrome is with him donning a lavender dress with a chrome-colored belt with matching knee-high boots that brought her almost an inch taller. Her eyepatch has a primrose flower design instead of a skull one which she usually wears. And within her arms is Lambo, the youngest of the guardians, who actually wears a cow printed onesie that is similar to the one he wears everyday but with an added hood.

They all decided to sit down on the chairs of their reserved table. Tsuna is forced to sit at the head of the table as he is the boss. Gokudera and Yamamoto sits right next to him by his right and left, respectively. Then Ryohei sits beside Gokudera, Chrome sits beside Yamamoto, then Lambo is beside Chrome. However, the chairs in their table are ten, so two of the chairs would be emptied or to be placed with bags or the scarf Gokudera is trying to take away from Yamamoto, which means…

“Two more left…” Tsuna mutters, looking at the two empty seats reserved for the remaining two guardians.

“Don’t worry, Tsuna.” Yamamoto pats his back, a bit laughing with Gokudera’s hands trying to pry the scarf away from his neck. “I am sure Hibari and Mukuro would arrive soon.”

“I know. But that would be them present at the same time. I wondered if they would break into a fight.”

“Then we’ll just break the fight away before the restaurant be end up in smithereens.”

There have been two attempts for the guardians to have a dinner together. And those two attempts ended up with screaming, wailing, and everything in that venue destroyed. But the last one happened three months ago, way before the game started.

Seven minutes before half past five, they heard footsteps approaching their table. “Over here!” Ryohei raised his hand, waving at the newcomer.

Hibari looks at the ones sitting at the reserved area. “So you all decided to wear nice tonight.” He said out, realizing he stands out among them for still wearing his school uniform.

“Yeah, what are you implying?” Gokudera asked, reaching out for a glass of cold water.

“I need some assistance.”

Everyone went silent. _‘What assistance?!’_ Tsuna thought wildly in his head. _‘Hibari-san is asking for help? What’s going on?’_

Tsuna felt his brain is going to explode in shock when Hibari sighed and spoke. “It’s about Mukuro.”

“He’s here? But where?” Yamamoto reacted, not noticing Gokudera spats out his water in surprise.

“What’s going on?” Ryohei asked as well.

“Long story.” The black haired teen shushed them. “I just need assistance.”

“I’ll do it.” Chrome hops off her seat and follows him somewhere.

When they are out of earshot, Tsuna blurted out. “W-what’s going on?”

“Juudaime, there must be a conflict between Mukuro and Hibari.” Gokudera replied in a strained tone, trying to cough out the water that went to the wrong pipe. “Something must’ve happened.”

“But asking for help?!”

“He’s thinking of a way to hide, whatever he did. Maybe he’s finally done it. We are going to have the thing that reflects Mukuro’s name: a dead body.”

“Maybe they are helping out with clothes.” Ryohei noted. “Hibari noticed what we are wearing.”

“That must be it.” Yamamoto agrees. “And Chrome must be eager to help too, even though she didn’t know what she’s about to assist to.”

“I hope it wasn’t bad.” Tsuna paled. “I just want this dinner to be over with peace.”

“We still have that ‘referee’ backup plan if everything goes wrong, right?”

“I hope we are not burning this place down.” Gokudera leaned back to his chair. “And stop calling it that.”

They talked for a while, showing scenarios and slight disagreements. Ten minutes later, Lambo tilted his head back. “Lambo-san sees Chrome coming back.” They all noticed that and looked at Chrome tugging a reluctant hand.

“Come on.” She pulled the hand.

“I swear, if you run away again…” Hibari’s voice can be heard.

“Alright, alright. I’m walking now. Stop handling me.” Mukuro spat back.

They tilted their heads and finally sees Mukuro being pulled by Chrome and being pushed by Hibari towards the table.

“You’re late.” Gokudera spoke.

“I see you have a wonderful day.” The blue haired teen attempted to give a greeting.

“Well, much better than you, apparently.” He said smugly, eyeing on what he’s wearing.

Mukuro is wearing a dark polo shirt underneath a black blazer with black pants and still donning the black school shoes that looked a bit dusty. He dons a golden tie hung loosely on his neck, as well as a large black choker fitted on his neck. That stands out as well as the reddened marks on his wrists.

“Not my fault, I just don’t want to come.” He sits down the chair nearest to him.

“Then why are you here then?” Tsuna asks as Chrome retreats back to her seat.

“Ask him.” He glanced at Hibari. “He chased me. All around town. Then chained me and brought me here.”

“That explains the red marks on your wrists. So the choker? Can you remove it?” He asked.

“What did you expect? My head rolling off my body? I am perfectly fine. All parts of my body are safe and attached, other than my wrists hurt like hell.”

“If you didn’t struggle to get off, they would have hurt less.” Hibari points out, fixing his black blazer and adjusting his white polo with a silvery necktie.

“You could have said something like ‘we should talk’ instead of chasing me.”

“Well, you ran away when you saw me. What would I react?”

While they are arguing on the table, Fon took one look at Mukuro and he gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Verde asked him.

“I didn’t know that is a possibility!” The Chinese man reacted. “This morning, I looked at Kyoya’s bag and I saw two sets of clothing. He said it was an extra in case something happened. But he didn’t tell me it was for Mukuro.”

“So that means, he knew that Mukuro would refuse to go so he chased after him, dragged him in here, and forced him to wear those clothes that he knew they might wear upon seeing the other have changed clothes as well.” The scientist noticed. “And their clothes looked mostly identical with the black blazers.”

“But they are arguing like enemies…or a married couple.”

The argument went on as the waiter takes their orders. And when the food arrived, the most unexpected happened. They all expected a table of seven teenagers and one child to be noisy, might be noisier given that they are with a child and a loud screaming boxer in the group. But as soon as the food arrived, all of the Vongola guardians were _silent._

All quiet. Not even Ryohei screaming the food is great. No bickering. Not even Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto to take the scarf off while they eat. No crying. Even the little crybaby Lambo tugs Chrome to hand him a platter of fried chicken instead of yelling he’ll take all of it.

But Tsuna’s anxiety reached its peak as he looked at Mukuro and Hibari completely silent while eating.

_‘This…is really scary…everyone dead silent…someone needs to break-’_

“I’m sorry about my outburst back there.” Mukuro spoke out of the blue, completely directed at Hibari. “I received your message and I knew you would come for me to convince me to be here. But I should’ve let you talk me out of it instead of running away from you. We might have arrived here more decently rather than you dragging me in chains.”

“Well, you have a lot of reasons to apologize to me. But I’ll accept that.” Hibari replies. “Sorry, I hurt your wrists, and forcing you to take off your clothes.” He added, not noticing Gokudera spat out his drink again.

“It’s fine. Let’s just eat.”

“Pass that side dish you just put on your plate. That’s spicy.”

As Mukuro passes his plate to Hibari, the other six people on the table shared looks. The table became a whole kind of silent. Silent because of complete shock. Even Fon and Verde were shocked as well.

“I-I don’t remember hearing the word ‘sorry’ from either of them before.” Fon stutters. “Like an apologetic ‘sorry’…”

“Maybe once, last time when we caught them.” Verde recalls. “But not like that. Now everyone in their table is shocked.”

o-o

Moments have passed and nothing much has changed. Fon decided to pull out his booklet to read a few pages.

“Is that the sundae?” Lambo noticed one of the servers approaching them carrying the dessert that made everyone look.

However, when Hibari looked, a familiar booklet cover caught his eye, causing him to accidentally choke himself with the beef he was eating. He started to attempt to cough.

“Hibari, are you okay?” Yamamoto is the first to notice him trying to gag.

“Oh my-” Mukuro stands up and rushed around the table to approach the choking teen.

“Should we call medic?” Tsuna stands up, but unable to walk due to his shaking legs.

As soon as Mukuro is right behind the chair, Hibari abruptly stands up, accidentally hitting the blue haired teen right on the nose by his head. But instead of stumbling backwards and hit the floor, he grasped the other teen’s waist and assisted him to do the Heimlich maneuver until the stuck morsel of food got out.

After making sure it’s okay, Mukuro assisted Hibari to sit down on the chair again. Ryohei reached a glass of water. “You sure you are okay?”

Hibari only nodded, accepting the water.

“So, no need to dial the medic?” Gokudera asked.

“No need. I’m not unconscious.” He replied.

“Well at least you’re still breathing. Otherwise, we will struggle whose mouth to press against yours for a kiss of life.”

“Kiss…” Chrome covered her lower half of her face with a napkin to cover the blush creeping up her cheeks. But her good eye actually looked at Mukuro.

“We were worried for a while.” Yamamoto reacted, actually sighed relief. “I mean, Tsuna is still shaking. We were all stunned. Not to mention you bumped at Mukuro-”

“I did?”

“No need to apologize.” Mukuro waived, covering the lower half of his face with a napkin, similar to Chrome. “It didn’t hurt much, it didn’t bleed, and I can still smell well your shampoo.”

“I don’t have any strong scents in my shampoo. Like what did you smell?”

“I dunno, clean?” Mukuro seemed confused. “Like soft like fresh laundry. Or a bit like cinnamon when you walk outside. Maybe some traces of s-” He paused, knowing about the audience looking at him. He awkwardly sat down, still covering half of his face, but some can see a bit red on his face.

“S-shortcake?” Lambo attempted to continue the sentence.

“Oh! Do you want some, Lambo?” Yamamoto smiled at him. “Let’s share a piece.”

“Yes! Shortcake!”

“Calm down, Lambo…” Tsuna awkwardly laughed.

“Tsuna! I’m going to have the shortcake!”

“Heehee~” Chrome actually squeaked a bit. Though with the napkin on her face, it looked like she sneezed. Then she placed down the napkin and resumed eating.

Meanwhile, Fon and Verde slightly panicked and wondering how the other got choked. Fon hurriedly hid the booklet he was reading.

“That’s so close.” Verde whispers.

“He might have seen us. Maybe not.”

“But seriously, knowing what a person’s scent really…”

“I think that is normal though.” Fon said.

“So, me…?” Verde paused.

“Strawberries.”

“How?”

Fon shook, picking up his drink and smiled before taking a sip. “Hmm~ When you are flushed vermillion, you looked like a strawberry, complete with seeds by your stubble.”

“Wait, really?” Verde tugged his hood up as he actually turned red. “You’re not kidding.”

“You’re doing one right now~”

“Oh…” The scientist pressed his head on the table to hide his face.

o-o

The remaining part of the dinner went silent again, right until they all part ways. Fon took that sign as a relief and heads to the comfort room.

“I knew you would be here.” Hibari caught him.

“Oh, how’s the dinner.” Fon asked him.

“Stop pretending. You can basically hear me getting choked after seeing your book.”

“Sorry. I thought you needed space so we didn’t bother you.”

“Yeah, you and your boyfriend right there, having a date?” The black haired teen eyed Verde, who is still on the table.

“Oh, are you waiting for me to finish or something?”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll go home alone. I won’t watch you get intimate.” He raised his hand and heads outside. “See you later.”

“Okay.” Fon realized something. Hibari is not carrying the bag anymore.

o-o

Eventually, the table where the guardians have their dinner have almost been emptied, as Tsuna is the last one to stay as he sees Gokudera, carrying the maroon scarf, grumbling as he leaves. He then took that as a sign to head home himself. He looked around and sees the restaurant still intact, but part of his confusion is still unease.

“What is going on with those two?” He mutters as he walked out the restaurant exit.

As the table is being cleaned, Fon and Verde took this as a real sign to rest. They exit the restaurant peacefully.

“Say, how would they part ways after stalking our dates?” Fon asked as they walked by the sidewalk.

“No idea. Probably like they’ll silently move in two directions without any goodbye.” Verde nodded.

“That’s actually awkward.”

“Fitting for them because they have no idea how to greet or doing something nice.”

“I want to think that Mukuro gave a gift to Kyoya once.” Fon skipped along, balancing his toes on the edge of the sidewalk. “Something small and pretty.”

“Small and pretty? What do you think that is?”

“A keychain.”

“Keychain?”

“Small, star shaped, metallic like silver.”

“Okay, I kinda remember seeing that from Mukuro before.”

“Really?” Fon looked back.

“Just once.” Verde recalled. “I never fully interested in silly little trinkets like keychains. But I can remember seeing him holding that close to him at a celebration.”

“You never saw it since?”

“Never again, until you mentioned it. He probably lost it.”

“That’s what I thought. Lost and found, but never returned.” Fon walked again, following Verde. “But Kyoya said something. Like it resembled his eyes?”

“Okay, that’s sounds like a nice compliment. Kinda reminds me of last time.”

“Last time?”

“That one where the four of us had lunch? More than two months ago? The day before all of us Arcobaleno went for a meeting?”

“Oh that! I do remember. Those two were bickering like crazy while we talked about normal things.”

“You noticed something?”

“Mukuro does look at Kyoya in a long period of time back there. Does it mean he’s observing his eyes?”

“Maybe.”

They took their time walking and wondering about the possibilities until they noticed the familiar house with a light on.

“I guess this is how we part ways for today.” Fon smiled.

“Well, we can still see each other tomorrow.” Verde replied.

“I’ll take note of your message.” He heads to the door.

“Hey, this is out of the blue, but maybe I could give you something small and pretty next time.” The scientist blurted out.

“Like what?”

“Maybe I can give you a phone strap with a strawberry charm on it.”

Fon laughed under his breath. “Yeah, keep thinking about it. See you tomorrow~”

“Also you forgot something.”

“Wha-” Fon was immediately cut off with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Good night.” Verde whispers to him softly.

He kissed back as well. “Good night~” He smiled and they leaned away from each other. Verde left already and Fon gets in the house.

“Hello?” Fon looked at the living room and saw Hibari asleep on the sofa, clothes still the same as what he wore a while ago.

“You really are tired today. Running around town and got choked by food.” Then he noticed something shiny hidden in Hibari’s hand.

It’s the keychain.

Fon would understand if Hibari is clutching his keys while holding the keychain, because it would look that he is completely tired from riding the motorcycle. But the keyring of the keychain is empty. The keys were in his pocket as if he pried the keychain away from the keys and looked at it.

He shook his head, switched off the lights, and heads back into his room without disturbing the sleeping teen. However, he didn’t catch a small little mutter Hibari said in his sleep.

“ _…Mukuro…”_

o-o

As Verde goes back to his apartment, he decided to take off the coat he’s wearing, revealing a small bump sticking out of one of his pockets. He reached down to take it off and it was a small velvet box…

…with a silver ring in it, engraved with a black dragon around it.

“I said I am never fully interested in silly little trinkets like keychains or phone straps. But I can give you more.” He smiled before hiding the ring box.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Saturday morning, Mukuro is lying down on the intact couch of their place. He seems so silent but his thoughts were not.

_‘It would be fine, right? Going out with him? But not exclusively? Why did I think of that as if we have been seeing other people that way other than ourselves? But we never really talked about this, right?’_

He shifted his body to the side, facing the couch. _‘Asking someone on a real date is not a sign you are already in a relationship with him. I asked him out, he accepted my invitation, held my hand, and smiled. So, we are just the same, no strings attached.’_

However, when his eyes momentarily closed, he suddenly remembers the yukata, the flushed face, the reddened lips, and the eyes sparkling with emotion.

_‘One string. I bet Kyoya is not thinking about me naked and topping him while I filled him with my- wait…’_

Mukuro snapped his eyes open and sat up. “I almost forgot about the clothes.”

Few nights earlier, Hibari lent him a set of clothes for the guardian dinner. Not to mention how he struggled to escape until Hibari started to tug his green slacks off and telling him to get dressed while Chrome is standing outside the comfort room stall carrying the spare clothes.

He was about to switch back to his uniform once more and return the clothes back. However, Hibari has left before he could catch him, leaving him a tote bag with used clothes. Then he dropped by the clothes to a laundry shop yesterday and he’s going to take it back.

He’s unable to sleep then but that’s not important. He stands up and approached the door.

“Mukuro-sama, are you going out?” Chrome called his attention while rubbing her eye.

“I’ll be out for a while. As always, don’t tell anyone where I went.” Mukuro shushed.

“Are you…going to see _him_?” She asked again, hoping about something.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll be returning back the clothes he forced on me few days ago.” He looked away and heads outside.

“Have a nice day!” Chrome waved happily. “Heehee~” He giggled again. She actually got a good look at Mukuro’s face.

She knew something is going on but she is told to stay away for the past two months. And it is clear from an involuntary smile that he’s thrilled to see Hibari. But she kept it silent, but her little squeaks come out.

o-o

Fon is on one of the morning strolls around Namimori when he suddenly noticed a familiar tuft of blue hair. So, he suddenly hides by the pole.

“It really is Mukuro.” He realized.

His phone vibrated and he looked at the message:

_‘Pineapple brain left too early and no one can tell me where he is.’_

Fon typed out a message: _‘Funny you mentioned him right now. I just saw him getting in a laundry shop.’_

_‘Laundry shop?’_

_‘Wait, he’s carrying a bag.’_

Fon noticed Mukuro is already leaving the laundry shop and he decides to follow him stealthily. He rapidly sent a message to Verde:

_‘I think he’s going somewhere. And if I am not mistaken, he’s carrying Kyoya’s bag.’_

_‘Well, this is troubling. Where should we meet?’_

_‘I don’t know. Maybe at a café?’_

_‘I’ll do anything to get there fast.’_

As if knowing he’s being followed, Mukuro suddenly went into a different route, making Fon follow him into a large crowd.

“Oh no.”

And before he knew it, he lost track of the blue haired teen.

o-o

Mukuro sighed relief after the deep feeling of someone following him disappeared. He clutched on to the tote bag and walked by the slightly crowded streets, sometimes getting into a random corner to confuse whoever it is.

That is until he hears a familiar chirp.

“Mukuro! Mukuro!”

“Ah, there’s the little messenger bird.” The blue haired teen reached a hand to Hibird. “I thought it was something else.”

“Message! Message!”

“I know. Let me take that note off you.” Mukuro tugged the note off the canary and opened the piece of paper.

_‘Let me just say something. If you think this is ‘cute’ or ‘amusing’, stop laughing. I can imagine you laughing at me with your ‘kufufu’ while reading this. I just want to say that it feels a bit odd now that we aren’t meeting more frequently than we were going to stalk on dates before. I kinda want to see you. Maybe I did ‘miss’ you? Is that the right word? -Hibari’_

Mukuro did chuckle while reading the tiny note. “Oh, you innocent skylark…” He shook his head amusingly. He wanted to answer the note. But he has no pen.

He looked at his right and noticed a nearby shop. “Come with me, I’ll need to send a message too.” He spoke to the canary and it flew as it follows him inside the store.

Upon entering, the first thing Mukuro sees is a bunch of flowers. He didn’t mind those, but he’s confused on what kind of store he’s in. Probably an herbal shop or a pharmacy. Or probably a flower shop.

“Hi, what can I do for you?” A man noticed him.

“I won’t be long. But I need a pen and a paper.” Mukuro replied.

“Oh, need to write something? Hold on.” The man nodded and reached the desk to grab a nice black ink pen and a piece of paper that smelled like coffee. “Here.”

“Thanks.” And Mukuro didn’t even took a seat as he wrote a response to the note:

_‘You missed me, Kyoya? I’m really flattered by your words. Don’t worry, I’ll meet you today. Maybe I can make you happy without getting me out of your little head. I can’t wait to see your face get irritated by knowing I laughed at your cute note. -Mukuro’_

“Here, add some little flowers too.” The man opened a small box filled with various kinds of flowers, pressed, dried, and preserved well. “It’s free. And besides, it looks better if you add at least one.”

“Are there any Sakura?” Mukuro asked.

“Of course! There are plentiful in my collection. Have some.” He picked the pink pressed flowers and hands it to Mukuro. “Why cherry blossoms? Anything special?”

“Just for someone who associated his annoyance to cherry blossoms to me. He’s going to be delighted upon seeing my face after he receives this.”

“Why, do you want to make his annoyance to the flowers gone?”

“Maybe.”

The man noticed something and smiled. “I guess that would be a pleasant gift to him. Now send it now and be on your way. He’s probably expecting you to come and see him.”

“And how do you even know that?” Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

“I just happened to have a good intuition of these things.”

Mukuro took this as a sign the man is probably insane and takes his leave. “Well, thanks anyway…” He took the flowers and his note, leaving the pen.

The man picked up the pen, twirled it upon his hand and smiled. “Ah, so that’s him. The other boy in the game. He does look unique.” He eyed the red cloak that is hanging by his chair. “Lucky enough he didn’t recognize who I am.”

o-o

After sending the message away, Mukuro found himself in a park. There are more people than he expected, even though it’s a weekend. He decided to stroll for a while, waiting for a perfect time to meet Hibari.

“Saturday, he’s probably not at home.” He muttered.

He checked the time and it’s still early. So, he walked around the park, carrying the tote bag.

o-o

Fon and Verde finally meet up at the café at noon. However, they lost Mukuro and they can’t find him.

“So, we have checked all around the central and we can’t find him anywhere.” Verde scribbled on a paper napkin. “Any ideas where would he go?”

“Only with the bag.” Fon replied. “Maybe Kyoya knows.”

“No, don’t call your relative. One dial and he would immediately suspect we are spying on them.”

“You’re right. Where would we start?”

“Having lunch first?”

o-o

Half past noon, and Mukuro finally decided to get out of the park. Then he felt something fluffy brushed between his ankles and he noticed a stray cat.

“Over here!” Someone is calling the cats.

And over by the playground, there’s Enma, carrying a bunch of cat toys for the strays that are approaching him. A ginger cat leaped behind the redhead and gently played with the red strands.

“Oh.” He actually saw the blue haired teen. His ruby eyes trailed down to the tote bag he’s holding.

Mukuro was about to leave when he bumped into Tsuna, who was also carrying cat toys.

“Ah!” The burnet reacted. “Mukuro, what are you doing here?”

“Can someone just walk out in the open alone?” The blue haired teen reacted.

“Oh…it’s rare actually to see you today like this. And what’s in that bag?” He noticed the bag.

“Nothing, just returning things. Would you mind getting out of my way?” Mukuro dashes away, ignoring Tsuna.

“That’s curious.”

“Tsuna-kun…” Enma called. “What’s with him? All acting awkward and bit flustered.”

“Flustered? You can see that?”

“A bit.” He replies as a cat climbed up his arms and gently pressed his bandaged cheeks with its paws. “But a bit more noticeable.”

“To be honest, I am struggling to understand what’s going on right now.”

“I see…”

“Enma, you’re alone right now?”

“Nope, Chrome is somewhere here in this playground.”

“Over here!” Chrome popped out of a bush, carrying a hurt kitten. “I’m busy with this little one that ran away from me.”

“Did you hear anything that happened just now?” Tsuna asked.

“No.” The girl lied. She did hear Mukuro passing by and talked to the brunet. It’s because she knew what would the next question be:

_‘Where is he going?’_

o-o

Forty-five minutes past noon and Verde noticed Mukuro coming in the café they were in. “Hide.” He tugged Fon down under the white tablecloth.

“He’s here?”

“Just ordering something.”

“What would that be? I can’t see clearly.” Fon squinted his eyes.

“Hon, you do know my eyesight is still hanging on from being blurred…”

“My bad.” Fon apologized. “But I can notice him buying…some cinnamon rolls, donuts, and two drinks.”

“Oh, those were the hot chocolate drinks that would burn your tongues. Two?”

“Exactly. Two drinks. Who’s the second drink for?”

“If we are correct, he’s going there to give the second drink.”

“And probably a great time to go as the recipient of the drink would be hungry as he is busy and not at home right now.”

“He’s going to the place other than home.”

“So Namimori Middle.”

When they noticed Mukuro leaves the café, they decided to follow him from a further distance so that the teen would never be suspicious. The route is very familiar and they are really correct. They really arrived at the school.

The school is almost emptied, other than some students playing sports at the fields. So, they got in easily without getting caught. They even stopped by the staircase before they noticed Mukuro getting in the Reception Room.

“So how can we hear them?” Fon asked.

“Let’s get closer.”

Unfortunately, the door is closed, sealing off the conversation. But Verde has an idea. He pulled out a small device and slipped it inside the small space between the door and its frame so they can hear the conversation inside by the phone, which they’ll hear using a pair of earphones.

_Hello~ You missed me?_

_BANG_

A loud noise hits the door, causing the device to drop inside the room.

“And there’s the tonfa.” Fon cups his ear, checking if it gone deaf.

“I forgot about him throwing stuff to the door.” Verde added.

They listened as the conversation continued.

o-o

Meanwhile, Mukuro perfectly dodged the weapon that was thrown, aimed towards him. “Kyoya, throwing tonfas is not a happy greeting.” He shook his head.

“Then why are you here?” Hibari settled down in his seat.

“I am just returning the clothes you lent me.” The blue haired teen dropped the tote bag to the edge of the sofa. “No damage, washed, and dried.”

“I never thought you would return it back. And the food?” He noticed the boxes and the drinks.

“I just thought you would be hungry.”

“Mukuro, what perfect timing you get for sending me a teasing note and then coming here at one in the afternoon so that I won’t have to murder you.”

“But it works.” Mukuro hands out a drink. “It’s still hot.”

“What is that?”

“Hot chocolate! Honestly, do you know me at all?”

“Partially. And mind you, I spent two months noticing you and your sweet tooth craving too many chocolates even though you are thin and the sugar haven’t stored on your belly.” Hibari reacted, putting down his pencil and reached for the cup.

He removed the cover of the cup and took a sip. Then pulled it away from him. “Hot.” He reacted, covering his lips.

“Careful, you know it’s hot. Why else did it called ‘hot chocolate’?”

“I took hot as in comforting hot. Not _scalding_.”

“Burned your tongue?” Mukuro placed everything he’s carrying on the desk and approached the black haired teen. “Open your mouth.”

“What?”

“Just trust me.” He grabbed the wrist and pulled the hand covering the other teen’s mouth and reached his other hand to open the mouth. “Just a bit red. Not bad. It’ll heal after a while…” Mukuro made the mistake of looking at Hibari’s eyes staring at him and pulls away. “You can lick off the icing sugar off a donut while you let your drink cool.” He focused on the box of donuts he placed on the desk and gave a piece to Hibari.

“Thanks.” Hibari accepts the donut and took a bite, with the sugary side upside down.

“Maybe I should’ve made my own version of the hot chocolate rather than seeing you burned your tongue over store-bought ones.” Mukuro leaned to the desk, picking up his own drink.

“Why? Does it taste like the store-bought ones? Only not boiling hot when served?”

“No. It’s rather different. While hot chocolate drinks in cafes and donuts shops were rich and scalding hot as you described, and the powdered ones were too simple to make. I made something in between those two.”

“How was it?”

“Promise you won’t make fun of me.”

“Fine, I won’t.”

The blue haired teen blew on his drink gently before taking a sip. “Sometimes, when I am in a good mood, I would take three teaspoons of condensed milk, one teaspoon of chocolate hazelnut spread, a pinch of cinnamon powder, put them all in a cup, and poured hot water in it. It is actually tasty and warm if I drink it…” Mukuro noticed Hibari is actually paying attention. “Kyoya?”

“What?”

“You’re probably are making fun of me about that.”

“No, not at all.”

“Really?”

“Well, the condensed milk and the spread would melt.”

“Indeed. When you leave it alone, the chocolate made a layer on top of the drink so you have to stir it again- It’s kinda detailed, huh?”

“Hm? I…I think that one sounds adorable.”

“Adorable?”

“The way you describe the process you made the drink? It’s detailed, like a child so excited to experiment…” Hibari stopped when Mukuro looked away.

“Well, I first made it before…”

Upon that pause, Hibari immediately knew what it means. _Before…they took me and experimented me like a lab rat._ Even he didn’t hear it from Mukuro first-hand but he did overhear it when others who knew him talked about his hell part of his lifetime called childhood.

It’s a very sensitive issue to talk about a dark, miserable past so he didn’t have to listen to it or make the other spill it out. Somehow it hurts if to reopen those memories again. Silently, he placed the donut he’s holding back to the open box of donuts, dusted his hands soundlessly and stands up.

He took the chocolate drink off Mukuro’s hands, settled it to the desk, and slipped his arms around the body.

Mukuro was actually quiet. He is trying of an alternate version of his past. He used to have a quiet life until cruel people took him and did numerous unethical things to him. But he never told anyone about the quiet life, even how he started to like chocolate. He would like to think he is a sealed book but actually not.

But suddenly, all his thoughts were wiped away from him upon inhaling that scent. It was mostly clean laundry. But with a sprinkle of freshly cinnamon. But what stands out the most was cherry blossoms. Once he noticed it, the other scents would somehow disappear, leaving him with the flowers. How ironic when he actually smelled the same flowers that he used on to break the one who owned the scent now.

_Ah-_

“Um…” Mukuro finally noticed Hibari was embracing him upon feeling hands moving up his back. “Your tongue still hurt?”

“Not as much as what you’re feeling.” Hibari replies, unintentionally inhaling chocolate and traces of baked pastries off the other teen due to their height difference that makes his nose pressed up to the shoulder.

_‘How long was it for an average hug?’_

No one actually counted how long was it, when Mukuro froze up, Hibari standing up and approached him, and when he embraced him. They gently pulled away from each other, both with a surprised reaction on their faces.

“Let go of my waist.” Hibari spoke.

“Only if you let your hands off my nape.” Mukuro added.

They let go of each other in unison. Hibari retreats back to his seat; Mukuro picked up his drink again.

“If I…”

“No, it’s not your fault.” Mukuro stopped him. “It is just a coincidence. You don’t need to worry about it. You hugging me soothes me a bit.”

“I just thought you needed one. Considering how bad it must’ve been for you-”

“Sakura…”

“Excuse me?” Hibari reacted, being interrupted twice in a row.

“I can actually smell that from you. I don’t know how. But I just did. Isn’t it ironic?”

“Is that why you sent those flowers today?”

“I am just teasing you. And it worked still.”

“Yeah, it’s funny. Like where would you pick up cherry blossom scent from me?”

“It was all I can smell when we…”

Another pause. But this time, it is the more awkward one. They knew exactly when. They shyly looked away, blush forming on their faces.

“Okay, this is already a sign I should go because I made three awkward moments in a row.” Mukuro cleared his throat. _‘Three pauses, what’s going on with me?’_

“Well then, bring some to your other friends when you go back.” The black haired teen offered.

“No, I actually bought that for you.” He refused.

“It’s fine. Just leave some for me. And besides, my relative baked too many breads recently, pineapple buns and melon breads. I must be tired from baked goods at this moment.”

“How come your relative baked too much?”

“Out of boredom, I guess. Now my breakfast is mostly bread at this point.”

“Fine, I’ll leave a box for you.” The blue haired teen sighed, assorting the donuts and cinnamon rolls.

“Okay…”

As soon as Mukuro is finished, he takes one box and finished his hot chocolate. “Pineapple buns, you say?”

“Yeah, buns with a crusty outside and he filled the inside with pineapple custard,” Hibari recalled.

“Say, you aren’t thinking of me when you ate those, right?”

Mukuro didn’t need a verbal answer upon seeing Hibari glanced at his face and looked down. “You did!” He smacked him on the shoulder.

“Hey, you brought it up.”

“Fine, I am almost used to it for everyone referring me as a tropical fruit head.” He heads to the door, taking the box.

“Wait.” Hibari called him.

“Hm?”

“T-thank you…for thinking about me and bringing me food.”

“Kyoya, you can still say my name like in the past two months ago.” Mukuro shook his head. “Say it again, _and say my name too._ ”

“…”

“Can’t say it? Look, I’m not leaving until you say it.”

Hibari took a moment before he took a breath. “Mukuro, thank you, for thinking about me…”

“That’s good. I’m leaving now. But I’ll come back sometime.” He waved and left the room, closing the door and leaving the other teen alone.

“ _…but I don’t want you to leave yet._ ” Hibari finally finished the sentence.

o-o

When Mukuro closed the door, it actually crushed the device for good, finally ending the recording. Fon and Verde escaped from the school building silently, making sure no one noticed them.

“So, they were still in an awkward phase?” Fon reacted.

“Maybe they thought it’s normal to have the awkward pauses. Maybe because their game’s over everything would retreat to back then. But they decided to meet again, creating an awkward tension.” Verde noted, typing the things he just said in his phone.

“Well, we don’t know what they really feel towards each other…but I think we learned one thing.”

“What?”

“They are able to be in the same room without trying to murder or doing something reckless.”

“You think them doing _that_ -”

“I am now thinking that is not a reckless thing.” Fon shook his head. “No, it was…something they never expect.”

“So, it stirred some emotions they didn’t think they have?” Verde reacted.

“Something like that. They must’ve started to like each other without fully accepting it. And they must’ve really enjoyed each other’s company. Maybe they have got into a real date, a more casual one, without intimate activity…”

“But we can’t just accept the what ifs and maybes.”

“I know. We should observe them more.” Fon looked at him. “But you are probably be busy soon.”

“Checking our temporary cure bracelets, testing the permanent cure using tiny cells, and babysitting a bunch of kids. I can make more recording devices in spare time. We are officially breaking their privacy like they did to us. When can we say we stop?”

Fon thought for a while. “I have no idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

At the afternoon, the weather became bad, dark clouds forming and covering the sun. Then one, two, three, five, eight…droplets started to fall.

Hibari kept his bedroom window open, annoyed with the little splashes of raindrops getting in his room and onto his face, making him close the notebook he placed on his desk. Eventually, he sees a yellow ball fluttering towards him through the rain and he prepares a soft towel. When Hibird finally gets in, Hibari closed the window immediately, shielding themselves from the rain.

“I’m beginning to worry about you.” He said, gently rubbing the towel over the canary. Hibird shook all the water off its feathers and it puffed up like a ball, shivering because of the cold.

“You should not go out when it’s raining. You’ll get a cold.” Hibari finally wraps the canary gently with the towel before noticing the little note. He picked it up and opened it.

_‘Let’s meet. I want to tell you something. -Mukuro.’_

The note is a bit damp as well, just like Hibird. It must’ve got sent before or during the rain.

“Stay here and get warm.” He moved the lamp to focus the bird to air dry, then taking a jacket and tried to leave.

But upon opening the door, Fon is there, standing while carrying a tray with some melon bread and hot chocolate. “Where are you going?” He asked softly.

“Outside.” Hibari tried to move past him.

“No. The weather is bad, there’s going to be a thunderstorm tonight.” The Chinese man forbid. “You’ll get sick if you go out right now. Is it something about school?”

“Yeah.” He lied.

“It can wait until tomorrow, when the rain stops. For now, keep warm and have something to eat.” Fon hands him the tray. “They are reheated so have some.” He then closed the door gently.

Hibari huffed and sits back down to his desk chair. “So, I can’t go out right now. Maybe first thing tomorrow.” He placed the tray beside him and pressed his head on the closed notebook on the desk. “What does it mean, ‘I have something to tell you.’? What should we talk about then?”

He lifted his head and looked at the plate of bread. He saw something yellowish hidden within the pile and reached for it. And he is correct. An innocent pineapple bun is hiding among the larger melon breads around it.

“I thought they were all gone.” He opened the bread in half and looked at the custard flowing out of it. He took a bite off on one of the halves and it’s still warm. He looked at the hot chocolate and he settled down the half he didn’t bite into and reached for the mug.

_‘I can think of him again.’_

“Am I turning red again or…” Hibari sighed as he took a sip.

“Hibari! You’re pink!” Hibird chanted.

“Is that so? Maybe it’s normal for me to have color on my face now, isn’t it?” He looked at the window, staring outside, a bit worried.

o-o

The next morning at six, Hibari arrived early at school. He opened the door and he sees Mukuro leaning at the window, weakly smiling.

“You finally came!” He cheered.

“Mukuro, I didn’t know you would be here earlier than me.” Hibari spoke.

“I really waited for you. I even thought something bad happened to you yesterday.”

“You’re sick.”

“I’m not sick! I came here yesterday but you’re not here. I wanted to go to your place but it rained harder and I got stuck in here.”

“Rained harder?” The black haired teen noticed. “Did you get caught under the rain?”

“Perhaps?”

“Don’t tell me you still wore your clothes even they got wet and stayed here for the whole night.” Hibari raised his eyebrow.

“Look, I am perfectly fine.” Mukuro approached him. “See? I’m okay!”

“Enough with your lies.” Hibari stepped closer and reached a hand on the other teen’s forehead. “You’re having a fever. You are definitely not okay.” He then leads him to the sofa and lets him sit. “I knew this would happen upon seeing you here.”

“You know what? I should definitely go back right now. I’ll talk-”

“No. Sit down, have some rest, and don’t defy me right now.” Hibari ordered him, which effectively shuts Mukuro’s mouth.

“But-”

“I am sure they would understand if you haven’t gone back to them for another day. Now, stay.”

“I’m not a puppy that you can order me…”

Hibari gave him a serious expression, similar to the ones he expresses when he scolds him. “When I say stay, _you stay._ ” He goes to his desk and finds an unopened instant cup noodles. He then prepares it silently, not minding Mukuro staring at him blankly. He then approached to a water dispenser and noticed it wasn’t plugged.

“You have got to be kidding me…” He grumbled as he bends over to reach the plug and connects it to the electric socket. Then he noticed something.

_‘This is too quiet…’_

Turning his head from his bent over position, he caught a glimpse of Mukuro suddenly looking away, as if he was watching him before. He then stands upright again, steps closer silently and leaned towards the sofa. Just as when Mukuro turned his head to face him, Hibari flicks him on the forehead.

“Ow…”

“Did you just stare at me?” Hibari asked.

“I didn’t know you would do that.” He looked away.

“Just do something normal. You’re disturbing me with your eyes looking at-”

“How can I do that? I’m sick.” Mukuro asked, interrupting him.

“Just read something. And you’re already red. I’ll check if the water is heated up.” He returns to the water dispenser.

Mukuro is actually heating up due to his fever. But his face got a shade darker upon looking at the black haired teen bending over and unintentionally presenting him a view of his backside. _‘You are thinking inappropriately. Stop it.’_ He hits his forehead with the edge of his palm.

Then he looked and saw Hibari is back again, carrying the cup noodles and covering the top of the lid with his notebook.

“Three minutes, then you can eat this.” He told the blue haired teen.

“What?”

“It’s chicken noodle. I don’t have much but I can go get some better soup.”

“No, wait. Why are you doing this?” Mukuro stopped him.

“Don’t you get it? I’m making you feel better. It’s not good if you are unwell.”

He suddenly knew what it meant: He is taking care of him.

“I didn’t know you would do something like this.” Mukuro smiled.

“Don’t say that as if I’m the devil. Now, take this.” He picked up his notebook and hands him the cup noodles. “Cover it for less than three minutes, then it’s fine.”

Hibari leaves the room for a while. By the time he went back, carrying some pillows and a blanket, he sees Mukuro sipping the soup in the cup. So he hands him a pair of chopsticks for him to eat the noodles.

“You would make a fine nurse.” Mukuro teased.

“You are still delusional because of your fever.” Hibari checked his temperature.

“Then why are you doing this again?”

“Take some rest on the sofa. Then if you are okay, we’ll talk about the main reason why you’re here.” Hibari ignores the question and heads back to his desk, getting busy with the papers.

o-o

Few hours later, Hibari finally looked up from his work and noticed Mukuro asleep on the sofa. The pillows are placed under his head and the blanket unused. He sighed and approached the sleeping teen to check his temperature.

“It went higher.” He muttered, picking the blanket and unfolded it, covering Mukuro with it and making his head stick out among the white blanket and pillows.

Then he went outside, getting a basin of water and a small towel.

It was a school day, so some of the students saw him carrying the basin of water with a towel hung on one of his shoulders. But no one dared to ask.

When he came back, he placed the basin by the table, sits beside it, and dipped the towel on the water.

 _‘This is like what he did when I was sick.’_ He remembers. _‘Carrying me to my bed, placed a damp towel on my forehead, and watched over me.’_ He wrung the towel to remove excess water and placed it gently over Mukuro’s forehead.

_Watched over…_

Mukuro is sleeping peacefully and Hibari can’t stop staring at him. _‘What is he thinking about while he’s watching me?’_ He thought, slightly relieved the other teen would not listen to his mind right now. _‘He looks not annoying when he’s like this.’_

_A slight twitch._

Hibari noticed Mukuro shifted uncomfortably. He flipped the towel and he noticed the side where it previously touched his forehead is burning hot.

_‘He’s not doing well.’_

He reached his hand to gently brush the silky blue hair. It feels smooth running his fingers through the strands.

_One afternoon, we were alone in a classroom. I was asleep and he is not. He brushed his hand on my hair and pecked me on the forehead…_

Hibari picked up the towel, dipped it in the basin again, and wrung it. Before he placed it back on the forehead, he took a quick peck on the heated skin before placing the towel back.

“ _Kufufufu~_ ” Mukuro’s laugh made Hibari froze instantly. “Look at your pretty face. Embarrassed I would find out you kissed me on the forehead while I am asleep?”

“And you are still sick.” The black haired teen replied. “Did I wake you?”

“It’s fine. I was struggling to escape my bad nightmare.”

“As if there is a good nightmare. But your fever is getting high and I might bring you to a hospital.”

“I really hated getting sick. I would get away from others as much as I can.”

“Well, at least you are not alone of hating sickness.” Hibari noted.

“But I hate to go to a hospital. I tried to hide it well last time. But I really feel uncomfortable when I get sick. If I close my eyes, I can see my old memories crawling back and it bothers me. And if I would see the sick white walls and the smell of sterile environment, I would feel I would be experimented on. Did you get what I mean?”

“I get it.” Hibari stands up. “So that’s why you’ll follow what I say.”

“Kyoya, all I have been doing today is following you.”

“I know. And that’s why you are staying here as I go out.”

“Go out?” Mukuro reacted.

“I’ll be back shortly. And if I found out you took even one step out of this room; I would eventually find out and have you strapped on a bed rather than what you are having right now.” Hibari heads outside again.

“Where are you…” Mukuro was about to ask but he heard the door closed. He looked at the desk and saw Hibird perched by the pencil holder, eyes directed at him.

“So, I can’t leave.” He sighed and closed his eyes.

o-o

Hibari went outside to buy two meals that would feed two people. A bento, and some soup. He checked on his money again and he looked at the pharmacy nearby. But upon entering it, he was greeted with flower decorations.

It is still a pharmacy because of the shelves of medicine and some convenience store items nearby. But everything looked like it was overgrown with greenery. Even on the counter, there are two vases. One of the vases were filled with peach blossoms and buttercups while the other is filled with sweet pea and Japanese iris flowers.

“Ah. There’s my favorite client.” A familiar voice called him.

Hibari turned his head and saw the other person in the pharmacy. He can remember those dark brown eyes and the long hair tied into a bun. Even he’s wearing a lavender sweatshirt and black shorts with sneakers, he can remember the face that is partially concealed by a bright red cloak.

Those pair of eyes that studied him back then at the hotel.

“You…” He reacted.

“Before you say anything, I was just asked to temporary watch over this pharmacy while the shopkeeper is away for a month.” The man spoke, clearly a different aura from their first encounter. “Came for another reading?”

“I don’t intend to stay long. I just need medicine for someone who has a high fever.” Hibari ignored the antics of the fortune teller.

“I see.” The man shuffled through the medicine shelves. “You aren’t sick?”

“No, I’m taking care of someone. It’s troubling to have a sick person.” Hibari observed the sweet pea flower as if checking if they are real flowers or just artificial.

“I can agree on that.” He finally found some pills and slid it inside a small white paper bag. He wrote the price of the medicine and passed it to Hibari. “It’s nice if someone takes care of you when you are sick.”

When Hibari receives the package, he took out his money and pays. “Keep the change.”

“Oh? Have you not fully understood and clarify your feelings yet?” The fortune teller reacted.

“I thought you are only doing palm readings to random strangers.”

“I don’t need your palms to read you when I can see your eyes. They are more…sparkly than before.”

“What’s with everyone looking at my eyes? Is it different? That my eyes would shine or sparkle or can be compared to any other stars in the night sky?”

“I have never said about that. But you should be more open to things others do or say.” The fortune teller hands him a bottle. It was a bottle of salted cherry blossoms. “This is for free. Take this.”

“Um…” When Hibari accepts the bottle, he paused.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m just thinking about…someone.” He hesitated a bit. “Like a memory…”

“Is it a good memory?”

Hibari looked up, his face showing a new emotion. “If that thing never happened, I would have never known him as who he is to me right now.” He then left, making the fortune teller smile.

“You can come out now.”

A small puff, and Fon comes out, hiding in the red cloak. “Thanks for hiding me.”

“What a handy tool you have so that you can turn small and hide under the counter.” The fortune teller spoke monotonously, noticing the bracelet on Fon’s wrist.

“Thanks. My boyfriend made it. Well, that’s a sentence I never thought I might say.” Fon blushed.

“How nice is it to have someone you cared about. That boy too…he needs to figure out how to express proper emotions to other people.”

“Yeah, that’s why I kept an eye on him right now.”

“That’s a cute dedication.” The man picked up a Japanese iris, examining the violet petals. “However, you don't have a right to meddle into something you don't have a clear proof of. They might have to figure it out themselves.”

Fon just looked down, spacing out while thinking. “Okay…”

Just then Verde arrived in the pharmacy, tired and sweaty from running. “Finally, I thought I can’t find you.”

“Oh hey, buttercup.” The fortune teller reacted. “You both should have a chat first.” He puts out two chairs for the couple to sit. “If anyone needs me, I’m going to make some tea and take some macarons.” He called, before leaving the two for privacy.

o-o

It was already six in the afternoon when Hibari decides to go out for a while. He spent the entire day doing some work and watching Mukuro is his fever had gone down. It took him multiple attempts to have him take the medicine. After three declines, he finally lost it and slipped the medicine into Mukuro’s dinner. Needless to say, it made him feel drowsy and finally falls asleep for the rest of the day.

Upon getting outside, he saw Chrome worried and approaching him. “Um…” She took a deep breath. “Mukuro-sama…didn’t got home last night.”

“It seems he’s not going back tonight as well.” Hibari said.

“Eh? Did something happen to him?”

“Just Mukuro being smart and get caught in a rain and didn’t take care of himself just to see me. Now I get to watch over him for an entire day.”

“He’s here? Can I see him?”

“He’s asleep. He would get better by tomorrow. Now, would you mind telling your friends that he’s staying here another night? I don’t want any disturbance caused by them demanding their sick baby back. He’s going to survive being with me, okay?”

“Thank you very much. I’ll tell them.” Chrome goes on her way, actually sprinting.

o-o

_It left like an eternity as he sees his life flashed on his mismatched eyes. All dark, and blurry, and blood, everything is just pain and suffering that repeats again and again as the cycle spins._

_Then it stopped at a particular memory._

_It’s bright, and clear, and clean. It was a memory few weeks ago._

_He sees the black haired teen sitting by the bed, the same place where they laid themselves and made their first physical intimacy. He is not wearing the yukata anymore. It got stashed in his bag somewhere. And those eyes just looked out the window, to the beautiful scenery of the shore._

_“It’s breathtaking.” He spoke. “How sad is it that I realize it now that we have to leave soon.”_

_“Yeah…very beautiful…” Mukuro spoke as if he remembers word by word._

_“You aren’t even staring outside. Just look…”_

_He can see the dark marks he made on that pale neck. Those lips were still tinted red after the numerous kisses and bites. He moved closer to him and reached him hand to pull back some strands of the black hair._

_“Hey, wha…”_

_“We might not be the same as what we were before we got in this room, but can we have one last kiss? One more, before we go back and realize the game is over?” He told him._

_The black haired teen seemed confused before nodding. “One more…”_

_It was a very gentle kiss. It was similar to the first time they did it in the Reception Room few months ago. The one that made the other moan involuntarily. But it felt like no one is willing to pull away. He slipped his tongue in one more time, teasing with the other’s tongue, not caring if they would make any sound. Mukuro reached his hands to cup those soft cheeks. He can feel the hands reaching up his shoulders. Neither cared if someone comes in._

_They were alone._

_But Mukuro is the one who broke the kiss. He sees him tilting his head, holding his hand that is cupping his cheek. He can see that shy smile and those eyes sparkled a new emotion._

_But he was faced with this dilemma._

_How gentle and precious is this skylark that he is holding in his hands, the same hands who broke him. The same hands who snapped his limbs, made him bleed, and grab him by the hair. That he is holding the one who wanted to kill him for doing that._

_But these hands also held him close, caressed him softly, and pleasured him the first time. Now he wanted him so bad. To keep him close, to be held._

_This brought up confusion if that was really done in the moment, or something else._

_But all he did is get up, walked out of that hotel room, and left him alone. Confused and unclear._

o-o

When Mukuro opened his eyes again, it is already the next morning. He slowly sits up the sofa and noticed the time.

“Few minutes before six…I slept the entire night.” He sighed.

He looked at the desk and sees Hibari sleeping, his head rested on top of his arms. He checked his temperature again.

“It’s finally normal. I can’t believe you slipped the medicine in my food yesterday.” He stands up and approached the sleeping teen. “But, thank you.” He whispered, patting the other’s head before leaving the Reception Room.

o-o

The faint smell of cinnamon wakes Hibari up. When he lifted his head, he noticed a mug filled with pale colored water and some cinnamon powder floating on top of it. He noticed Mukuro is not on the sofa, but standing beside him, happily sipping his own drink.

“Wait.” Hibari reacted.

“Stir it. Watch what happens.” Mukuro interrupted.

Hibari grabs a teaspoon, dipped it into the mug, and stirred the contents carefully. The liquid turned white, then a little tint of brown. He noticed some particles of chocolate and cinnamon peeking out as he continued stirring. He lifted his teaspoon and saw the dark brown spread sticking and not yet fully dissolved in the drink.

“This is…”

“You know the drink I told you about? The way I made it before? I just felt like you should try it.” Mukuro responded.

Hibari looked back at the mug and sees the chocolate created a dark top layer. When he stirs it again, the layer disappears and the color turned lighter again. It wasn’t perfect but he lifted his mug and took a little sip.

It wasn’t too hot. He can taste the condensed milk, mixed with traces of chocolate and hazelnuts. The cinnamon scent is faded and hidden within the chocolate. Instead of hurting his tongue, he felt like it soothes him.

“It tasted good.” He blurted out carelessly.

“Glad you liked it. This is a gift, actually.” Mukuro said.

“Gift?”

“For taking care of me.”

“It’s nothing. I mean. You have done the same for me.” Hibari replied, taking another sip. “Remove that time you hide in my cabinet with your shoes on.”

Mukuro laughed. “You got surprised when I fell on you though.”

“Yeah…You even escaped through my window like we were some couple hiding our relationship.”

Then there’s another pause. Mukuro looked and sees Hibari looking away, sipping the drink he made for him and smiled.

_We should do something._

“We should go out again.” Mukuro said out.

“Hm?”

“Let’s have a date again if you want. You said you missed our times within the last two months. Why don’t we continue meeting in different places, without observing the professor and your relative being lovey-dovey-”

“I’m in.” Hibari interrupted him.

“Huh?”

“If that’s what you mean by ‘I have to tell you something’ in your note, then I’m in. I like spending time with you. I would like to do it again.”

“Really? What made you agree?”

“Some fortune teller told me I should be more open to things. And your invitation made me want to do more things with you. So, yes. I am willing to have more dates with you.” Hibari looked and noticed Mukuro a bit stunned. “Are you okay?”

“I am…I never thought you would accept my invitation…”

“Now, I did. Thanks for the drink.” The black haired teen finished his drink and heads out. “You can leave if you want. Others are worried about you being gone for a day.” He smiled and left the room. Mukuro is left alone and smiled, looking down at his drink.

“Maybe I can stay more for you.” And all his confusion suddenly vanished temporarily.


	5. Chapter 5

It was already evening when Mukuro arrived back to Kokuyo. Verde saw him by the entrance when he called.

“Finally, when we are about to search for you.” He sighed relief.

“I’m here now, so no search parties. And I thought Chrome has told you guys where I was.” Mukuro recalled.

“She did. The others are wary. Now, are you still feverish?” he checked his temperature with a thermal scanner.

“Since when did you carry a thermal scanner?”

“Not important. Okay, the temperature’s normal now.”

“That’s because I had a great nurse.” The blue haired teen smirked, heading in the building.

“Nurse?” Verde reacted. “Who?”

“I bet you already know.” He waved and disappears into the darkness.

The scientist understood already what that means. He opened his phone and saw Fon’s messages.

_‘So, Kyoya actually was trying to meet Mukuro but I stopped him because there’s a thunderstorm. He stayed in his room and studied.’_

_‘I see him, carrying a basin of water and a towel. What is he going to do with it?’_

_‘Kyoya gets out of school and buys some food. That’s odd. I’m here by a pharmacy. The temporary shopkeeper said it’s okay I would hide there.’_

_‘So, I guess Mukuro is sick. Kyoya bought some medicine. He had some unusual emotion on his face when the shopkeeper gave him salted cherry blossoms.’_

_‘He texted me. He said he’s going to be at the school overnight. He’s taking care of Mukuro.’_

And that’s it. Verde hides his phone back and went on his way.

o-o

A week later, Fon receives a message. He opened his phone and there’s a picture and a note:

_‘Go to the newly opened bakeshop, ASAP.’_

As soon as he read it, he immediately went to the location and saw Verde sitting in in one table with an empty seat next to him. He even took one clear look because his head was actually camouflaged by the large vase with an indoor plant.

“Hey, why are we here?” Fon sits down on the empty seat. He did notice the strawberry cheesecake slice that was untouched and seemed fine. “And what’s with the cake?”

“Making sure I wasn’t just sitting here. And probably lured you here.” Verde laughed awkwardly.

“Wait, are we going to watch them?”

“Their table is just by the window.” He pointed at the corner and there’s Hibari, reading a small pocketbook.

“How did you know they are going to meet here?” Fon asked curiously.

“Heard it from the girls. So they tried it out. They seemed kinda open to some things unusual.”

“Well, the shopkeeper told to be open to what others do or say.” Fon recalled. “I overheard their conversation last week.”

“So there he is.” Fon noticed Mukuro going to the table, carrying a tray of a tower of bread, cake, and pastries. “That looks too much.”

“Oh, don’t tell me he bought one of everything.” Verde facepalms.

Then they heard this conversation.

_Mukuro, you bought…one of everything?_

_One of everything. So that we can sample each of their products._

_I don’t know if you are just impulsive or clever._

_Maybe both. They also have some tea and hot chocolate._

Verde has his head pressed against the side of the table, hitting himself. Fon is already trying not to laugh.

“I knew this would happen.”

“Why is that?” Fon asked, stifling his laughter.

“I have no clear idea. He just does it when he’s in a new store that sells chocolate or anything that has chocolate in there.” Verde replies, hitting himself on the table.

“This is just funny and financially painful.”

“Latter…it’s usually the latter…”

o-o

Half an hour has passed and all they can hear is just normal conversation. They just looked at the two teens slowly consuming the tower of food in their table. But it suddenly got interesting when they saw Gokudera getting in the shop and seeing them.

“Okay, what are you doing here?” He asked to them.

“Having a meal?” Mukuro responded.

“IN A BAKESHOP?!”

“What’s wrong with having to eat here?” Hibari asked, not looking up from his book and eating a sugar cookie.

“And with Hibari?”

“I asked him out.” Mukuro smiled.

“You managed to ask him out to eat in a bakeshop.” Gokudera reacted incredulously. “If this is a joke, then stop it. And this completely screams you two are in a date-”

“What if I say that we are dating?”

Gokudera was surprised by that statement. “So you two are dating? After two months of following dates of two Arcobaleno, you two started to date?”

“Yes.” Hibari nodded.

“I’m out.” The teen sighed, tucking his neck into the scarf and leaves the two alone. “I might lose my braincells just looking at you.”

“That is a better way.”

A few tables away from where they are, Fon and Verde just observed.

“So they are openly telling everyone they are on a date.” Verde reacted. “That’s new.”

“But what about their status? Is it just casual or exclusive like us?”

“They aren’t even holding hands.”

“They are.” Fon interrupted.

“What? Where?”

“Right behind the cake. But their fingers are only touching.” He points out at their outstretched hands that was hidden behind a chocolate cake. “It’s more on a casual side.”

“Good eyes, Fon.”

They continued on watching the two until the food is already gone. They just noticed the two stand up, held their hands, and part ways.

“This…actually looked like us when we were dating in secret.” Fon finally noticed.

“Well, looked at how the tables have turned for us.” Verde sighed. “Now we are the ones observing. The ones playing the game.”

“Yeah…I think this is the time to leave and wait for another message like they did?”

“Oh, before I forget.” Verde remembered and pulled out a package. “We might do something different from theirs.”

“What is this?” Fon asked, receiving the package.

“An invisibility cloak. I made one for you. Highly durable and waterproof.”

“Invisibility cloak? How interesting!” He smiled happily. “I’m so excited to test this out!”

“Also, this might hurt you a bit but I am also needing your bracelet back.” Verde added.

“Why? Is there a problem?”

“Not a problem. Just checking the status of the bracelet. Also taking info of the wearer’s status and upgrading the bracelet to suit our needs. It’ll take approximately a month and a half. The others’ bracelets were also confiscated as well.”

“Oh, that’s fine. We can handle being infants for a month and a half, right?”

“Exactly. I’ll take it when we get out of this place.”

“Good enough. So you’re going to be busy now?”

“Don’t worry.” The scientist spoke. “I can still have time to watch them do their dates. This is going to be fun.”

o-o

The first thing Hibari noticed upon getting home is Fon in an infant form, trying to sew using a thick needle.

“If you are wondering why I am very small right now, Verde actually is checking about our bracelets.” Fon spoke before the teen could ask a question.

“So when are you going to remain like that?”

“About a month and a half? Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t mind. As long as you’re fine. I’m going to bed.” Hibari yawned, heading to his room.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?”

“No. I’m still full from…everything.” He said before closing the door.

Fon receives a message from Verde:

_‘#1. Location: Newly opened bakeshop. Observation: Subject K arrived early at the location, reading a pocketbook at 10 am. 20 minutes later, Subject M arrives, chatting with Subject K. Then proceeds to buy one of everything available in the shop. Both subjects had a normal conversation. They had slight contact of hands, and openly expressing it’s a date when someone came to ask them. Both subjects bade farewell, held hands, and departed suddenly afterwards. Neither of the subjects ate another meal at dinner.’_

Fon actually chuckled upon reading this note. This is written like a digital logbook. Even the names turned like actual subject names for an experiment. “Well, let’s play.”

o-o

_‘#2. Location: Library. Observation: Both subjects arrived in location. They both stayed in the older books and checked out history and classical novels. Subject M liked what it looks like an Italian translation of Crime and Punishment, which is a rare item in the library. He showed it to Subject K like a child wanting a candy. Subject K took it and hit him on the head. Eventually, he paid for the item and they left, carrying the book.’_

o-o

They found the pattern on when Mukuro and Hibari meet. They would meet multiple times in the week but they would consider one day of the week as a day where they go out for a date. The observations typed were from those dates, after realizing most of the times they meet were just them silently doing their own business in the same room.

On the third week, Fon and Verde found themselves in a mall. In the clothes department at least.

“Are they going to buy something?” Verde asked.

“Looks like it.” Fon agreed, hiding behind a mannequin, like his partner does. “But what is in the bag Kyoya is carrying? Cloth?”

“Some fabric, thread…two pin cushions?”

“Oh right, he buys some pin cushions for his pets. Like few times a year. It’s adorable, really.”

They noticed the two teens stopped by the rack of leather gloves. They heard their conversation.

_Why do you like them so much?_

_What?_

_The gloves?_

_Protecting my hands, of course. They are very useful when it’s cold and I needed warmth for my hands._

_Is that so? Sometimes you wear them when you use your trident. Does that make a difference when you aren’t wearing them?_

_The gloves can help providing a better grip on holding a trident. I just chose to wear them sometimes. Why are you pressing on my palm like that?_

_Just checking. Your hands feel a bit rough like usual._

_But yours are too smooth, even you wield a tonfa. How did you do it? Cream?_

_I’ll tell you if you behave._

_Okay. Are you curious about the gloves? Have you put one on?_

_No._

_Try it. I’ll behave if you put on the gloves._

_Fine. Happy?_

_Kufufufu~ You looked adorable showing those to me like a child. Ow…_

_Okay, you prove your point. We’ll buy some._

The log on this date were like this:

_‘#3. Location: Mall. Observation: Subject K bought some good fabric, thread, and some pin cushions. Then he meets with Subject M. They proceed to look at clothes at the clothes department and bought two pairs of leather gloves after they shared a conversation about said gloves. Subject K continues to fidget Subject M’s hand as they leave the department. They have lunch on a small pizza place. The order they had has pineapple on them. Subject K kept chuckling as Subject M removes the fruit chunks one by one. They part ways after the meal.’_

o-o

As weeks passed by, they noticed some things. They go out hidden in the invisibility cloaks and observed. They continued listing down what they saw and there seems to be something odd.

_‘#4. Location: Namimori Shrine. Observation: Both subjects are in location at the same time. They ended up talking for hours about religion, reincarnation, and interesting topic of beliefs. One of the observers fell asleep due to being tired. They left the location and part ways. This is the shortest date so far.’_

_‘Erratum: One of the observers fell asleep due to not being interested in the whole beliefs topic.’_

_‘#5. Location: History Exhibit. Observation: Both subjects meet at location in different attires. They actually stayed at the exhibit with replicas of old artifacts and weapons. They wound up talking about weapons and what they imagine themselves if they were to use those. They went to the nearest fast-food joint and had lunch. Subject K had some ketchup on the corner of his mouth, which Subject M happily wiped it off with a paper napkin, causing the former to turn red. They part ways after that meal.’_

_‘#6. Location: Pet store. Observation: Subject M first arrived at location, got catnip on himself, and chased by the cats in the store. When Subject K arrived, he saw Subject M under a bunch of catnip-high cats, being licked, pet, and snuggled everywhere. Subject K just laughed at Subject M’s situation before the cats left. Subject K is actually wearing a cat ear headband, which Subject M noticed later after the cats are gone and hugged him tightly.’_

_‘#7. Location: Garden. Observation: Both subjects went out to the garden together. They looked at numerous flower decorations and products. Subject M brought up about cherry blossoms, which flusters Subject K and proceeds to hit him with flowers instead of tonfas. They chased each other around the garden for hours until they sat down under the shade of a tree. Subject M made a flower crown using Japanese iris flowers that he picked and gave it to Subject K as form of apology. They left happily.’_

o-o

At the eighth week, before a return back to adult Verde comes in the house, Hibari was there, putting on his shoes.

“I see you’re back to your tall form.” The black haired teen noticed.

“So will your relative.” Verde replies. “Where are you going?”

“That’s none of your business.” He grabs his gakuran top and heads off.

“Hm…I know already even if you don’t tell me.” He gets in the house and finds Fon sitting by the sofa.

“You’re back!” Fon greeted him as the red colored bracelet is handed to him. He wears it right away and immediately turns back into an adult.

“You look pretty as always, give me a prize?” Verde asked.

“Even if you didn’t ask for one, I’ll give you a prize.” He gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. “Where do they go next?”

“Aviary.” He replied.

Fon laughed. “Oh, how clever.”

o-o

They wear the cloaks and went to the aviary. They were in time to see Hibari meeting up with Mukuro. And the greeting they see is a punch on the shoulder.

_Are you really making fun of my name?_

_What do you mean?_

_My surname is a skylark, a type of bird. Then you think of bringing me to a place with birds._

_What’s wrong with that? That means I’m clever._

_If I would use your name, we might be in a cemetery or a morgue right now._

_Okay, I won’t do that again._

_I should bring you to the cemetery next time then?_

_Enough._

o-o

They spend the entire day watching different types of birds. Small ones, big ones, ones who can mimic some human conversations. Everything.

But what is supposedly expected has done. Hibari actually disliked caged birds. There are some birds who can walk free in the aviary. But they actually managed to set free most of the caged ones. At first people didn’t like it. But after proving a point by Mukuro actually caging an innocent tourist, they all agreed to set the birds free.

o-o

The sky has turned orange when Mukuro goes to buy them some soda. But when he came back, he noticed Hibari, sitting on a wooden bench, Hibird perched on his shoulder, while another bird is perched by his hand.

It’s small, brown and streaky. It has a white sided tail and a crest that is lowered, as if it senses the person it is perched as not a threat. By what it looks like, they knew already what it is.

Mismatched eyes stared at that face that is looking at the bird that sings to him. It was rather soft, and caring. Unlike the expression that he usually wears every day. But he remembered that soft face. He can see it briefly. He saw that face sometimes looking at him. He can remember that face smiling at him in his dreams, chasing away the nightmares.

_The same face he saw after they shared the last kiss in that hotel room._

In that moment, Mukuro realized that he has been avoiding that thought. He knows Hibari might did the same too. As the awkward pauses were all unfilled, he realized what is different.

_There is inside of him that bloomed since before._

Upon the skylark noticed his presence, it was alarmed and flew away suddenly, surprising both teens.

“It got close to me while you were gone.”

“I know.” Mukuro spoke, a bit relieved he didn’t stutter.

“Don’t make a pun about that one.” Hibari pointed out. “Not today.”

“I am not trying to. You were too fixated on that skylark, skylark.” He laughed.

“I said no.” The black haired teen picked a pebble and threw it at him.

“I’ll stop, for real.”

He stepped on something and he noticed the skylark that flew away dropped a feather. It must have fell while he is still staring at the other’s face. Mukuro picked it up and handed it to Hibari.

“Are you giving a feather?” Hibari asked, a bit confused.

“You might want to make that a bookmark, would that be nice?”

“I would like that too.”

o-o

The log in that date is this:

_‘#8. Location: Aviary. Observation: Subject K is early, waiting for Subject M. They meet and start looking at birds. Eventually, they made a commotion by setting the birds free after caging a random tourist. They spend the whole afternoon interacting with birds.’_

_‘Additional: While Subject M goes to buy soda, Subject K interacted with a skylark. Subject M paused for a while, staring at Subject K. They shared a playful bicker and they walked around the location. They part ways after sunset.’_

o-o

The ninth week, the two teens went to the tallest building in Namimori. However, what’s curious about this is that they went out at _night._

“Why would they go out after sunset?” Fon asked, seeing the two getting in the building.

“Kids these days, they obviously want some privacy together.” Verde yawned, looking down the logs. “I mean, going out at night should be normal for them but no.”

“I bet they would go to the rooftop.”

“Why’s that?”

“I just feel like it. And besides, you did say Mukuro went here yesterday.”

o-o

“Mukuro, why are we here again?” Hibari asked upon reaching the rooftop.

“First of all, you’re not wearing your gakuran top on your shoulders?” Mukuro asked him.

“No.”

“Are you bringing your weapons?”

“Always. Why are you asking?”

The blue haired teen steps up to the concrete that borders the rooftop and from falling to death. “Trust me.” He proffers a hand to Hibari, who then accepts it and steps up as well.

They are in a dangerously high place. One wrong slip, and there’s a one-way ticket to afterlife. Hibari isn’t afraid. He used to do this in the school’s rooftop when he is bored. But this is a whole new level.

“Why did you ask if I am carrying weapons?” He asked, and he sees Mukuro, now holding his trident, wearing the gloves they bought at the mall few weeks ago. _‘Wasn’t it a bit shorter than that?’_ But he actually didn’t expect the offer he is given to him.

“Fight me.” Was the offer.

“What?”

“We have met for so long that that I realized the ideas you were thinking about me were just to have another match with me. Another one. I’m merely giving you a chance.”

“You’re serious right now.” Hibari reacted, stepping a bit forward.

“Why? Is there something wrong?”

“What’s with all we did in the past, how long, weeks? Months? Almost two months since you asked me out. And you randomly take me to the tallest building in Namimori to just fight until one of us falls?”

“Shh.” A finger was raised on his lips. “You better watch me carefully.”

One swing of the trident and Hibari skipped backwards, dodging well the attack. As if like a switch, his defensive stance is turned on. He pulled out his tonfas and tried to defend himself from the attacks, stepping back along the thin concrete.

Another swipe, and it cuts his cheek. He wiped the wound and noticed the blood. It was a shallow cut. “Oh, I see…” He finally gets an idea. “Well then, prepare yourself.” He smirked darkly and advances, now the one initiating the attacks.

They found themselves lost in the adrenaline, stepping forwards and backwards, trying not to fall from the building. It’s like what they can imagine if they fought again. Dangerous.

But they noticed something about each other.

_‘His hits were a bit soft than I can remember.’_

They were curious about this fact and they made the mistake of looking up.

_Their eyes met._

Mukuro hit too hard, which made Hibari slip and about to fall down to the building. But he caught his hand on time.

“I will let go.” Mukuro told him.

“What?” Hibari reacted, he can feel his heartbeat racing as he is hanging from the edge of the building with a hand clinging to his. He grabbed him tightly. “No. I’m not going to fall this building.”

“Trust me. Let go.”

“Not unless I’ll pull you down. Now don’t let go.” He started to panic.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do. But you’re asking me to fall to me death.”

“Just follow what I say.” Mukuro insisted.

“Why?” Hibari looked down. “Do you want me to die?” He asked, sounding like a whisper.

“No. I don’t.” Mukuro answered.

“Then why are you doing this?!”

“Listen, if I wanted you to die, I would have pushed you off with all my might since the beginning!”

 _‘That is true.’_ Hibari thought to himself. _‘Why would Mukuro do this? Unless he makes something…’_ He thoughts suddenly halted when his feet brushed onto something hard, beneath him and he gasped.

“Now, do you trust me now?” Mukuro lets go of him…

…but Hibari didn’t fall down.

He’s rather stayed as if suspended in midair. The black haired teen looked completely confused, looking at his surroundings as if he’s losing his mind. Mukuro jumps down and joins him.

“H-how?” He reacted; a bit shaken.

“Didn’t I tell you to watch me carefully?” He finally noticed the gloves. They were not the same as the ones they bought. It was a device.

“An illusion?”

“Now you get it. An invisible concrete platform under us. So we can walk fine as if we are floating.”

Hibari is still shocked. He tried to process everything. Then upon completely grasping what’s really happening, he dropped his tonfas down to the invisible platform, runs and hits Mukuro with his fists banging on his chest.

“You idiot! You tricked me again! I thought I was going to die because of you!” He screamed. “I don’t know what to feel!”

 _‘I must’ve hurt him too much.’_ Mukuro suddenly feels a load in his chest. “You’re here, alive. I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around a distressed Hibari. “I should have thought about how you feel. I’m sorry.” He wiped the small traces of blood escaping from the wound he cut on his cheek.

“You should be sorry. You made me question my decision to go out with you for the past two and a half months.”

“I’m really sorry.”

They both sunk down to the invisible platform. Mukuro is brushing Hibari’s hair, trying to calm him down. He looked down to see his face. Hibari is actually pouting, frowning, and on the verge of crying, a sight he never expected to see.

“Why are you so adorable.” He cuddled him tight.

“Stop teasing me!” Hibari hits him again, but still accepts the hug.

“I l-like it when you’re acting all cute and angry.”

“You’re doing this just to make me mad, aren’t you?”

“No. I was…trying to make you feel when flying or something.”

There’s a silence. Hibari is still within Mukuro’s arms when he looked up. “It feels like I’m floating with you.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“A bit. Next time if you do this, tell me in advance.”

“It won’t be a surprise if I tell you.”

They stayed like that until past midnight. Mukuro carried Hibari, picking up the two tonfas, and walked back into the building. They stayed on the rooftop until morning came

o-o

The entire evening, Fon and Verde kept watching what happened. The log that was written has some interesting note:

_‘#9. Location: A rooftop of the tallest building in Namimori. Observation: Subject M invited Subject K to the rooftop and asked for a duel. Subject K is actually surprised when they stepped up and Subject M attacked him, which later on obliges and accepts the duel. After one eye contact, Subject M hits Subject K and saves him from falling from the building. After a short quarrel about trust and everything, Subject K found out about the invisible concrete platform under him which was made by Subject M as a surprise. The former got mad at the latter, but Subject M comforts him and carried him back to the building. They part ways in the morning as if nothing happened.’_

_‘Note: Always check all your inventions in case someone uses it for a surprise plan for a date.’_

o-o

By the tenth week, they found themselves at the beach in the afternoon. There’s a concert located few meters away from the shore so they went there. Fon and Verde used this as an advantage to don the cloaks and hide among the crowd.

_‘It’s a surprise that he still agreed to go out after what happened last week.’_

But it is not a surprise when they see Hibari going away from the crowd of happy people cheering, screaming, and joyfully entertained by the performers. When Mukuro realized this, he looked around, looking for him.

He did find his shoes and socks laying neatly by the sandy area under the tree. And he finds Hibari by the seashore, looking at the sunset. His slacks were folded up and both of his bare feet were on the wet sand, occasionally been hit by the waves.

Upon realizing someone is looking at him, he turned to face Mukuro and reached a hand at him, as if inviting to join him.

The light from the setting sun made this scene look peaceful, contrasting the loudness of the crowd few meters away from them. Mukuro smiled as he removes his shoes and socks, folded his pants up, and joins the black haired teen, accepting the hand reaching out for him.

“Let me guess, you don’t like it there?” Mukuro asked.

“Too loud. I’d rather have the boxing club head to scream at my ear than that.” Hibari shrugged.

They were the only ones left at the seashore. Everywhere else is emptied, probably went into the concert. So they feel fine, holding each other’s hands.

Hibari is looking at the sunset. “It’s very pretty, right?”

“It is.”

“Not that I don’t have the time for this. But when I see the sunset, I would stare until the light disappears, the sky darkens, and stars appear. I can see the stars right now, even though the sun…” He noticed Mukuro’s eyes staring at him. “Where are you looking at?”

“Looking at the stars.”

“But your eyes are on me.”

“I know. Your eyes shined again.”

They ended up staring into each other’s eyes. The fading light still illuminated their soft faces and they suddenly forgot about the sunset.

“You’re not looking at the sunset.” Mukuro noticed.

“I think there is something more interesting than that.”

They noticed that their faces were a bit closer. _A lot closer._ One small move and their lips would eventually touch. _Just one more move._ But before anything could happen, Hibari shoved Mukuro away, flushed red and completely embarrassed.

“Nothing should happen between us right now.” He whispers.

“Why? We’re alone here.” Mukuro reacted.

“I know. I ruined it.”

“It’s okay, we can-”

“No, it’s uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

“I…I’m not in the mood to lie down here…”

By that sentence, Mukuro realized what’s going on and smirked. “Ah, I get it. Does it remind you of something? That book you accidentally read?” He noticed the other teen’s face turned a shade darker even the light is already limited.

“Shut up!” Hibari flicked the water towards Mukuro.

“Nope~ You are visibly traumatized. I can’t let that go right now.”

They ended up playing by the water instead. By the time they get back to Hibari’s residence, they were both damp by the seawater.

o-o

On the way back, Verde types out the log:

_‘#10. Location: Beach. Observation: Both subjects arrived at the afternoon. There’s a concert ongoing and they momentarily stayed there until Subject K leaves and walks by the seashore. Subject M follows afterwards, making them having an intimate moment. However, they didn’t share a kiss but played by the water. Both came back damp and laughing.’_

“At least the afternoon’s over.” He sighed. “I am tired of some idiot hitting me on the face.”

“Yeah, it’s a tiring day. Let’s head home and rest.” Fon leaned his head at Verde’s shoulder while they walked.

“Let me walk you home at least.”

“That would be nice.”

When they arrived, Fon noticed two pairs of shoes by the door. He realized that Hibari is not alone in the house and runs to the tree, climbing it as fast as he can.

“What’s going on?” Verde reacted.

“Put on your cloak.” Fon wears his own. “My relative isn’t the only one in the house right now.” He sees the clear view of the living room through a window and observed carefully.

The blue haired teen is there at the sofa.

o-o

“You’re lucky that you returned the book to me without any damage.” Hibari said, looking through the bookshelf.

“I learned it from last time when you bonked me on the head with your tonfa when I returned a book that has a folded page.” Mukuro shot a look.

“There’s even a chocolate stain on some of them.”

“I’m sorry for that. Now may I borrow another book?”

Hibari is still looking. “What cover was it?”

“Green. Has some golden bird and a snake. The newer one?” Mukuro recalls.

“Oh, that. It’s a prequel, I guess?”

“I can’t find it anywhere. And electronic books are just pain to find the one that is decent and not…error in text.”

“I can hear a lot of online e-book subscriptions screaming right now.” Hibari shook.

“Like you haven’t tried any cheaper option just to get the content.”

“I actually preordered the book beforehand and the author has her signature on it. Don’t ever tear it when you’re using this book.”

“Sure. I’ll protect it with my whole life.” Mukuro mocked and his eyes looked at the table with Hibari’s notebook on it.

It was the same notebook he noticed throughout the times he’s with him. _‘Probably a diary.’_ That ideas makes Mukuro chuckle but he noticed the bookmark tucked into the notebook. He found something pink and enclosed in a thin sheet of plastic. He pulled it out and realized what it is.

It’s a laminated clear bookmark of the feather he gave to Hibari few weeks ago. Along with it were three pressed flowers. What’s more surprising is that he remembered sending those to Hibari with a note. And all of them are preserved by laminated together. Both the feather and the cherry blossoms.

“I found it.” Hibari approached him on the sofa, carrying the book in his hand. “What’s…” He reacted upon seeing Mukuro being quiet but he noticed the bookmark on his hands.

“I never thought you would keep the flowers. I assumed you threw them away.” Mukuro reacted, looking at Hibari with surprise.

“I never said I threw them away.” Hibari sits down, settling the book and the table.

“I thought you hated them since the day we met…”

“I did. Every time I see them, I would remember what you did to me.” He spoke, taking the bookmark off the other teen’s hands. “I thought, when I see you again, I would make you feel the same thing that I felt that time. I thought I would be standing proudly, you kneeling before me, begging for mercy.” He sighed. “That’s what I thought.”

“But now?”

“But now, when you look at me, and I look at you, everything feels _different._ That for the past months we were meeting each other, I started to like our meetings. I like spending time with you. And now, when I looked at those flowers, everything’s different on what I imagined. But there’s you. You’re always there. As if waiting for me to-”

Hibari looked to his side and sees Mukuro shifted closer to him. The distance was just a few inches apart. “You talk too much.” He speaks. “Get to the-”

 _Silence._ No one spoke as the black haired teen closed the distance and started the kiss. Mukuro was surprised for a second. In all of the times they have kissed, it is rare for Hibari to initiate one. It is wonderful, and he accepts this gesture by cupping his hands on those cheeks, kissing back.

It had been more than three months since they last shared a kiss like this. They never thought that long ever since their encounter in that hotel room. They can feel the warmth spreading through their faces as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues teased each other as Mukuro pushed Hibari down into the sofa, settling himself on top of him.

Their fingers itch to take off the layers of clothes just to feel the warm skin beneath. Before they reached to unbuckle the belt, a loud ringing on the telephone was heard.

_Ring~!_

When they pulled away from each other, they stared deep into their eyes. It was so intimate that was suddenly interrupted by the annoying ring of the phone.

“You should…answer the call.” Mukuro retreats back, sitting back up.

“Right, the call.” Hibari stands up, loosening the collar of his shirt, and approached to the phone, and answers it.

During the call, Hibari said nothing but okay, fine, and sure. Mukuro thought the call would be longer. He picked up the book he is intending to borrow. “I guess I should leave. It’s late and I should head back.”

“Why don’t you stay? I could make you some dinner.”

“Maybe some other time. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

As Hibari continues nodding along while listening to the call, Mukuro leaves the house. Upon hearing the door closed, Hibari immediately ends the call by putting down the handset back to its place.

_‘If the phone didn’t ring in time, we might have gone further.’_

As much as he wanted to chase the other teen to go back, he can’t. He looked down at the bookmark, still on his hand.

_‘What are we? I don’t know anymore.’_

o-o

Mukuro stayed outside of the house for a while, pacing back and forth. He wanted to decide right away but is still torn about leaving and returning back inside.

 _‘I want to continue that kiss.’_ He thought as the vision of what he saw earlier makes him want to get in.

Half lidded silver eyes with slightly parted lips, still catching breath as those soft hands and gentle fingers reached out to hold him. _He wanted that._

But before he could think, he runs out of the lot, cradling the book within his arms. _‘We still don’t know what we want about us.’_ He shook as he runs, never looking back.

o-o

“Is the coast clear?” Verde asks, as he got tired of being hidden under the tree.

“Yeah.” Fon slips down the tree soundlessly. “They made out but the phone rang.”

“Made out? For after almost three months of following them, they finally get some action and the stupid phone rang? Extraneous stuff.”

“They seemed to want to continue what they are doing.”

“We saw it from Mukuro. He’s confused as well either to go back or not. I think something like a barrier exists.”

“Barrier?”

“Like something in their minds are not sure about what their relationship is. Few months ago, they are rivals, reluctantly teaming up to spy on us. Then within the past ten weeks, they still decided to go out, but there’s lacking. Intimacy.”

“They never did have some other contact except holding hands and hugging.” Fon recalled. “But did they know what they feel about each other?”

“Probably not. Maybe we did need some little meddling.”

“Maybe. I’ll investigate more. But let’s call it a night.”

“Wait.” Verde called him.

“What is it?”

He approached the other man. “Open your palm.” He lifted his closed fist. “A present.”

“Present? Can I see?”

“It’s for you.” He placed the item on Fon’s hand.

It’s a necklace. The pendant is a peach blossom that is pressed and preserved in resin. “This is so pretty! I thought you don’t like silly trinkets.”

“But I never said I won’t give silly trinkets as presents.”

Fon smiled, hugging his partner. “I love it. Thank you~”

o-o

Fifteen minutes later, Fon came back inside the house. Everything’s so quiet since Mukuro left. He noticed Hibari sleeping in the sofa again, clinging onto the keychain and the bookmark he personally laminated few weeks ago.

_‘We should figure out your confusion.’_

Walking by the telephone, he noticed the handset is not properly placed. And there is no beeping. Fon lifted the handset and whispered.

“Hello?”


	6. Chapter 6

Mukuro silently walked by the hallway, reading the book he borrowed from Hibari yesterday. He finally stopped mumbling while reading, which makes him smile. And upon stopping at the familiar door, he opens it and lets himself in.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“Good morning.” Hibari greeted with a tired smile.

This is already normal to them to greet this way, rather than weapons throwing around. Mukuro sits down at the edge of the sofa. “Look, yesterday…” He tried to say something about what happened the night before.

“It’s okay, Mukuro. We’re just in the moment. _I_ was the one who started it.”

“No matter who started it, we both know what would have happened if we continued. We aren’t that innocent anymore, Kyoya. Because we have done it before.”

“Right.” Hibari nodded. “Ever since that night, we have been acting…different. I just want us to meet without any worries or troubles at all.”

“I would like that.” Mukuro smiled. “Aren’t you, supposed to be busy?”

“No, the vice-chairman took all my work for the weekend.” He sits beside the blue haired teen.

“But you looked so tired.”

Hibari leans and pressed his head on Mukuro’s shoulder. “I woke up in the middle of the night and I can’t sleep after that.” He mutters.

“No wonder your vice-chairman took your work.” Mukuro involuntarily brushes the black hair, running his fingers through the strands. “You can have the rest that you dearly needed.” He flipped through the pages of the book he’s reading.

Later on, he feels a bit sleepy as well. He closed the book and took a nap. Around ten minutes later, the door opens.

“Hey…?”

The first thing Dino noticed upon entering the room is how quiet it is. The desk is empty but the two teens were at the sofa, taking a nap, leaning onto each other. The blond slowly closed the door, clamped his mouth shut, and slowly went towards one of the smaller sofa seats, sitting down almost soundlessly.

He just opened his cup of latte, took one sip and when he put his cup down, two pairs of eyes are glaring at him.

“Wait! I didn't even took a picture of you two!” He raised his hands in defense, proving he didn’t have his phone on hand. “Not after you broke my phone.”

“Well, I didn’t” Mukuro said.

“I know, I was talking to Kyoya.”

“Why are you doing here, again?”

“I’m just visiting you! Just like he does.” He points at the blue haired teen. “Also, some important business I have to do. And besides, I have no one to talk to since Tsuna is still in class.”

“Then the two of you talk then.” Hibari stands up, taking his notebook.

“You’re seriously leaving me here?” Mukuro reacted.

“I just need someplace to take a rest. You’ll entertain him for a while.” He leaves the room immediately.

“Okay, you know he’s going to leave me here with you so that you can obtain something, isn’t that right?” Mukuro shook his head.

“It did work.”

“So, what do you want? Information?”

“Actually, I’m here to tell you something.” Dino said, holding the cup, gently rolling it on his palms to prevent from spilling. “Remember the last time I was here?”

“The last time? You mean when you took a picture of us sleeping?”

“The one before that. It was few hours before that.”

“Few hours…what are you trying to say.”

“I knew you were hiding under that desk while we were talking about your game.”

o-o

Fon came very early at Verde’s apartment, talking about what he did last night.

“Wait, so the duration of that call is more than fifteen minutes?” The scientist reacted, pouring coffee in his cup.

“It wasn’t even cut. So I picked it up and said hello.” Fon looked at the large sticky notes on the corkboard. “It was quiet for a while.”

“Maybe the one at the other side of the line left the phone as well. Who is that clumsy to even do that?”

Fon gave a tiny smile.

“You did not.” Verde reacted. “He-”

“It was completely coincidental that he called last night, when he was about to hang up, he heard something and he told me what it was. So now, he needs confirmation.”

“Confirmation?”

“So that we can know one of them likes the other. And the feelings were completely mutual, but they never realized it yet.”

“Okay, you are clever.” Verde recognized and clapped his hands. “Then what happens next?”

“Now…we wait.”

o-o

“You knew I was hiding that time?” Mukuro reacted.

“I just knew. On that day, when Kyoya shifted a bit while sitting on the chair, I heard a small bump on the desk. And it actually fits for an adult person to hide there.” Dino recalled. “He even tried to act normal but it’s a bit uncomfortable to him at all, and it all showed up when I asked him about what I saw the night before that.”

“The night before.”

“I saw you two outside of the apartment, talking that night. I can tell you both are not fighting each other. Then you leaned in to his ear and left with a smile on your face.”

Mukuro tried to remember what happened. Then he realized that is the night they followed to Verde’s apartment and he come up with an excuse to return the notepad that was intended to be returned much earlier. “I remember now. It was about the keychain he is using on his keys.”

“The star shaped one?” Dino saw that keychain a few times dangling from one of Hibari’s pockets when he visits. “I thought he claimed it to be his after no one took it from the lost and found.”

“He did. But it was originally mine.” The blue haired teen closed the book he’s reading. “It was a long story how I lost it and how it ended up in his hands, but when Kyoya found out that I was the original owner of the keychain, he wanted to return it. But I whispered that it wasn’t necessary. It suits him more.”

“What exactly did you say to him?”

Mukuro was surprised. When he is actually serious, Dino could actually interrogate other people well. It was exactly the opposite of what he heard last time when he tried to talk to Hibari. Mukuro berates himself mentally for making fun of the blond that time.

“Come again?” The blue haired teen reacted.

“What did you say exactly that made Kyoya blush?”

“He blushed?” That revelation surprised him as well. He remembered the very few times he saw the black haired teen blush. But he never remembered seeing him blush that night.

“That’s what I saw. That’s when I assumed you two are going out.”

“So that’s why you asked that question the next day after that. What are your trying to achieve here?”

“Just to clarify any confusion you have. I might even help you.” Dino took a sip from his cup.

“Then why me?” Mukuro raised an eyebrow. “You could rather do that on your own student. And you spent more time with him than you had with me.”

“You do know he can figure some things out. And remember the way he reacted by my questions about you? I would help you rather than leaving Japan all bruised and wounded.”

“How interesting that the teacher didn’t want to assist his own student.” He smirked. “But you should know that I am tough like him.”

Just before Mukuro stands up, Dino swiped the book he was holding few moments ago. He was about to get it back when the blond lifted his cup of latte over the book.

“Give that back.” Mukuro said, about to take a step closer.

“Tell me what you told him that night, and I’ll return this book safely.” Dino warned, tilting the cup, about to spill the brown liquid to the book. “One step closer, and the book is ruined.”

“You don’t have the guts.”

“I know this is not yours.” He interjected.

“How can you assume that?”

“You are taking care of this book too well, based from how you turn the pages. There’s even a nature themed bookmark tucked on it. And I know this is not yours because you’re not the only one who got punished for ruining any of Kyoya’s books.”

“I’m not playing a game with you. Give it back.”

“Then tell me what you said that made him blush.”

Mukuro took a breath, before speaking. “When he was about to return the keychain to me, I whispered that he should keep it…because it reminds me of him and his amazing eyes.”

o-o

_‘Over the past few weeks, I have been agreeing to go out with Mukuro. Even the game we played is over, we continued to meet. We have fun, going around, having lunches, even playing with birds and cats. I feel a lot more comfortable when he is there. I can’t help but smile whenever he greets me in the morning when he comes in. I feel safe when he touches my hair when I leaned on his shoulder. I like to hold his hand and hug me when I am in distress. Maybe I do like having Mukuro around. And I want to see him every day.’_

Hibari gently taps his pencil on the table, staring at the paragraph he just wrote in his notebook. The page has filled with numerous eraser marks and blank spaces between some sentences. And every time he rewrites it, something else gets revised and everything starts over again. _‘Something’s missing…’_ He thought, glaring at his notebook.

He is all alone in the school library, at the last table where it is concealed with tall shelves of books. The black haired teen continued tapping his pencil, trying to think.

Roll comes out from under Hibari’s arm with an eraser punctured by its spikes and its foot dragging some keys. “Kyu~?” The little animal looked up, offering the eraser.

“You took out my keys again.” Hibari noticed, taking the keys away by holding the keychain. “It’s fine. I’m not mad. I’m just confused.”

He stared down at the keychain again, staring deep into the crystal. He doesn’t know what he feels, struggling to even write it down on a notebook like all the pieces of the puzzle almost completed, with an important piece missing.

Hibari laid his head down onto the table again, wanting to sleep. But he still couldn’t take even a decent nap. _‘What is that thing I miss? I need to know so that I can finally rest.’_

He didn’t notice the bookmark fell to the floor. The same bookmark he was holding the night before when he and Mukuro kissed and made out. The thing he was holding when the phone rang and interrupted them. That he clung onto it until he fell asleep.

Hibird noticed it and flew down, trying its best to grab the bookmark with its little claws and tugging the ribbon with its beak. When it found a way, it flew up to the table carrying the bookmark. “Hibari! Hibari!” It chirped, releasing the hold of the bookmark and it fell directly on the notebook.

“Hm?” Grey eyes looked at the canary fluttering down and finally perched beside Roll, staring at the bookmark and the notebook. He lifted his head up again, trying to look at where the bookmark fell.

It fell right on the paragraph he wrote. Hibari’s eyes widened slightly. Most of the words were eclipsed by the feather and the flowers of the clear bookmark. But the words that were not concealed formed a message. His hands trembled as he wrote down the message.

_‘I like Mukuro’_

He dropped the pencil, hitting the table with a small thud, rolling to the side of the notebook. “I shouldn’t be this surprised. I have been feeling it for all this time.” He spoke softly. “I liked being with him, now I developed feelings for him?”

He looked at the two little animal companions looking back at him. “Maybe I do know about this, but denied it again, and again, because I was scared if he ever finds out that I liked him. Maybe I should tell him. No more denials.” He clutched onto the keychain he’s been holding, closed the notebook, and laid his head on it. _‘I liked him. Now it’s really clear.’_

o-o

Mukuro sits down the sofa again after retrieving the book. Dino remained standing as he continued to ask questions. “So that time, you both were just stalking on dates without thinking you both created feelings for each other?” The blond asked.

“Maybe. We grew comfortable being present in the same room. But we eventually dated.”

“What?”

“We did like casually, but we never get intimate.” He corrected.

“None at all?” Dino asked, leaning to the back of the seat he sat on moments ago.

Mukuro thought back on the eye contact they both shared. The moments he just stared at the other teen’s face. And what happened yesterday. “It was nothing.” He denied.

“The way you paused to think just means you are hiding something.”

“What else would I have to say?” Mukuro asked. “Should I talk about the times I looked just to see his face? Or the times I wanted to hold him, even just his hands? Or when he sleeps, I can’t help but touch his face gently, just to see him smile? Or maybe I should even talk about the times I see him in my dreams?”

“Dreams? What is he doing there?”

“He’s just waiting for me. Smiling as he sees me. And I know it’s a dream because Kyoya would really stomp on my toes with the heels of his shoes and laughed. What more would you want me to say?”

“Okay, enough playing around. I’ll ask you a serious question.” The blond sits down again. “Do you like Kyoya?”

“If I say yes, you won’t be mad?” The blue haired teen asked.

“I won’t.”

“Then I like him, in a romantic way. Happy?”

“You do? Since when did you realize it?”

“A long time. During the time we played the game. I first felt it in our first kiss. I thought it was nothing. I thought it is not a game when I feel something about him, seeing him in my dreams. Then more than three months ago, something happened between us when we were in the hotel room. The two Arcobaleno who came with us caught what we doing, we told them we knew they were hiding their relationship a secret, and denied that we ever did the same. That what we had was just a fling. But before we got back here, we kissed again. That’s when I found out…I must’ve liked him. But I decided to hide it, thinking it’ll fade away.”

“But it didn’t.”

“I can still remember our moment there. The dreams, everything. I thought that was just something I could just forget. But I can’t. I realized it when I saw him smile at the little skylark that was perched on his hand. He’s making the same face he made after we kissed in the hotel room. I knew I can’t deny what I am feeling.”

The words spilled out from his mouth nonstop. He continued. “Few weeks ago, when I brought him to the rooftop of the tallest building and tricked him by letting him drop to the invisible platform, he was visibly mad and hurt.” Mukuro looked down. “I hurt myself too, by making him feel that way momentarily. Then I am convinced this is more than what Professor Verde said. This is more than a ‘school girl crush’, I have fallen for the skylark.”

“Have you told him yet?” He got a question.

“No.”

“You should.” Dino replied with a nod.

“What? Why should I?”

“If you two continue whatever you are doing without any confirmation, you both would end up confused on whatever your relationship really is. And you are so red like the last time I talked to Kyoya about you.”

“So I just have to tell him? Then what?”

“I don’t know.” He stands up, finally satisfied. “You both are responsible to interpersonal relationships anyway. Well, at least in a different way from the majority of people.”

Mukuro sighed, finally relieved the interrogation is done. “Are you happy now?”

“Yep! It feels good that I get what I wanted to hear.”

“Now, let me ask a question. Why?”

Dino stopped by the door, then turns to Mukuro with a charming smile. “When I said if both of you would wound up dating as in romantically, I would totally support it. I’m just helping you out. But you both owe me~” He leaves the room, leaving Mukuro alone in the room.

“I should really not underestimate most of the people I meet.” Mukuro sighed. “Even…”

o-o

When Dino finally gets back to the car, he finally sighed relief.

“Finally! Without actually putting my life in danger!” He leaned back to the seat. “Now, I have to tell…” He pulled out his phone and started typing.

o-o

After moments of waiting, Fon receives a message from their spy. He smiled and sips his tea.

“Well, we are correct!” He cheered.

“What?” Verde startled awake.

“They liked each other but they didn’t know yet.” Fon looked back at him. “Now what are we going to do?”

“You’re asking me? I thought you know.”

“I can’t think of a way to have them together for privacy. If we leave them, they would not tell it.”

“Unless, there is someway we can do to have them spend a day together.” Verde recalled, looking down at the untouched bag.

o-o

When Hibari gets back to the Reception Room, he noticed Mukuro reading the book. “Where’s the blond?”

“Got what he needed and left.” Mukuro looked back at him.

“Better. Since I have no mood to see his face.” He closed the door. “Anything important?”

“It’s not that…” He paused. “It’s nothing. But I have to say that-”

And as if in time, Mukuro’s phone rang.

Throughout the time they have meet, even during their game, they don’t use their phones much. Hibari uses his phone when it is important. Mukuro does likewise, trying not to lower the battery.

And recently, getting a phone call is such an inconvenience when they are about to say something important.

“Yes?” Mukuro answered the call. Hibari stayed as he fidgets his armband.

During the call, Mukuro replied just a few phrases. “What? I see… I’ll tell him.” When he ends the call, he put his phone back into his pocket.

“What is it?” Hibari had to ask.

“Remember the time I told you I was asked by the professor for a whole day to assist him this weekend?”

“Yes?”

“And you told me your relative wanted you two to bond for a whole day after he found out you aren’t busy the same weekend?”

“Wait, stop.” Hibari crossed his arms. “I know where this is going.”

“Exactly.”

They both shook their heads in unison. They both know what will happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_‘I am going to tell him.’_

Mukuro heads to Hibari’s residence in an early Saturday morning. He could expect what is going on is not a coincidence. He was supposedly to go to Verde’s apartment to assist with something while Hibari is going to be stuck with Fon for a relative bonding time. However, finding out they had a moment for themselves, they decided to switch, making the two lovebirds have some time together, and the two teens to be stuck together, for a whole day.

Both of them had expected it after all. But it would mean another thing.

After they found out about this, they never talked for the rest of the day. Hibari fell asleep while Mukuro continued reading.

_‘Would he accept it?’_

By the time the blue haired teen gets in the house, Fon and Verde are already at the living room, waiting for him. Hibari is there as well, sitting by the sofa and cuddling a small cushion.

“Now you decided to show up.” Verde noticed him.

“Where else should I go?” Mukuro asked, and he sees Hibari turning his head to see him.

“Well, we got a nice idea so that you two have to bond.” Fon smiled. “You don’t mind, right?”

“It’s fine.” Hibari replied, squishing the cushion tighter.

“Okay, you two have a wonderful day!” He smiled, tugging Verde out of the house.

“I can’t believe you traded me for your boyfriend!” Mukuro yelled.

“Have a nice day!”

Hearing the door closed, Hibari looked away again. “There’s a bag with your clothes in it. I don’t know why it is necessary because you are here for only 24 hours.”

“Probably trying to spy on us again.” Mukuro sits down at the sofa as well. “Trying to watch or listen to us.”

“But there’s no cameras or any record device in it when I checked.”

“And?”

“Proceeded to kick it around.”

“That’s better.” He laughed. They learned a bit from that seminar trip. Seeing cameras in luggage made them suspicious of anything when the two Arcobaleno were holding it.

“You want to just go out rather than stay here?” Hibari asked, putting down the cushion and standing up.

“Why? Where are we going?”

“Anywhere.” He picked up his gakuran top, despite not going to school. “Unless you are going to stay here, thinking someone else is watching you.”

“Okay!” He jumps out of the sofa and they both leave the house.

But the house is not empty.

Pulling down the hoods of their cloaks, Fon and Verde noticed the two teens going out.

“Now we have to chase them?” Verde asked.

“Yep.”

o-o

The two teens stayed in a café with lots of bookshelves around and the customers are free to borrow some to read as they wait for their order. There is even a white piano located at the center of the café.

Instead of being calm, in their minds they are anxious, wanting to know who is the first one to talk. Hibari stared outside, occasionally taking bites off the strawberry shortcake he ordered. Mukuro didn’t want to open the book he borrowed from the black haired teen while eating chocolate cake. He just stared at the synopsis at the back and the front cover of the book.

“Why do you keep touching the book?” Hibari decides to break the ice.

“I just realized that the bird is facing in the opposite direction.” Mukuro blurted out.

“What?”

“All this time, I see the bird is facing the left.” He pointed at the book.

“It has always been facing the right.”

“I know, I just been distracted by the large crest on its head. I thought that was its beak.”

“The color of the beak is slightly darker.”

“Your shiny eyes can see that detail?”

“It has always been on the right. Is this going to be a debate like last time where we argue about where is the restroom?” The black haired teen brought up.

They recalled about that time. The time they never agreed yet to play the game. But they are not the same as what they were back then.

“It has been so long, hasn’t it?” Mukuro spoke.

“Almost five months? Maybe half a year?” Hibari added. “It had been so long since we thought something is going on with them.” _‘And now we don’t know if there is something between us.’_

“Now, here we are again, reliving that memory again.” _‘I should tell him.’_

There’s a slight pause before Mukuro speaks again. “Remember the time, we found out the game is already over, and you ask me a favor while…”

“Yes?” Hibari poked the strawberry on his plate with a fork.

“And you asked us to meet after that night. But you don’t know what we should do next. I said-”

“ _We can have our own answer that only the two of us understand._ Yes, I remember. I could close my eyes and remember everything from that night.”

“You can’t forget?”

“No.” He rolled the punctured strawberry around the plate.

 _‘Is this it?’_ They both thought. _‘Are we going to do it?’_

“Listen, Kyoya. We have been doing this for almost three months. I think we should-”

There’s a sudden loud shriek, and a small teen in an astronaut costume that is burning runs out of the café, accidentally catching fire on the tablecloths. They immediately knew who is the unfortunate victim when they heard a loud scream.

“JUUDAIME!!!” Gokudera screamed on top of his lungs.

“WHO MADE THE MASCOT SPILL ALCOHOL ON HIMSELF AND TOUCH THE OVEN?!” They can hear the manager yell.

“EVERYONE EVACUATE!” They can clearly see Yamamoto yelling to assist the other customers to get out.

“WHERE’S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!” Ryohei exclaimed, running around to find a way to stop the fire.

“JUUDAIME’S ON FIRE!!!” Gokudera screamed again. “OUT OF THE WAY! I’LL SAVE YOU JUUDAIME!!!” He runs out, carrying the one fire extinguisher.

Due to the fire in the café, they decided to leave, unable to finish their conversation.

o-o

For the rest of the day, they roamed around the entire town. But whenever they started talking and attempted to confess, something extreme is happening.

Escaped zoo animals after the cages were busted open by grenades, a pack of dogs chasing a poor teen, a tree fell down, as if they are trying to say that they should not confess.

Fon and Verde got the end of helping the others who got involved in any of those events. They even asked some of the Arcobaleno to come and help.

These events eventually stopped upon a vase flying and shattered right in front of Hibari. He finally lost his cool and needless to say, none of Tsuna and his friends got home without any injury.

Mukuro just sat on a nearby bench while reading as the noise and screaming slowly diminished.

o-o

It was already five in the afternoon when the two teens came back to the house. Hibari feels a bit satisfied while Mukuro is still trying not to laugh at the misery of the ones who suffered today.

“Are you satisfied now?” He asked the black haired teen.

“Relieved. I have been tolerating them since they attempted to burn down the café.” Hibari sighed. “Then proceeded to disrupt the peace of the entire Namimori. They must be punished.”

“You should have looked at their funny faces.”

“I didn’t know you were watching.” He took off his gakuran top. “I thought you were too focused on the book.”

“I was. But I looked at you multiple times. It’s actually satisfying to see you punish them.”

“That’s because you were not on the receiving end.” Hibari shook his head. “Anyway, what do you want for dinner?”

“Why, are you cooking?” Mukuro asked, a little tease in his voice.

“Did you assume I don’t?”

“After all the times I was with you, not once did I saw you cook.” Mukuro shrugged.

“I can do it fairly. What do you want?”

“I do have a craving for a serving of carbonara.”

“There’s some pasta in the kitchen. My relative started storing them in case his boyfriend goes to have dinner with him. I just observed. Maybe I can make some.”

“Are you sure you can? I can help-”

“I can do it. Just stay in the living room while I cook.”

“Okay, but if you come crying to me and the kitchen goes down in flames-”

“Trust me, that won’t happen.”

o-o

When Mukuro comes back in the kitchen to check on Hibari, he’s surprised that nothing disastrous happened. He looked at the dining table and there’s the other teen, serving the carbonara on the plates. There’s even a bottle of what appears to be wine beside him.

“I thought you have a very low alcohol tolerance.” He reacted.

“This is just a fermented grape juice. It just resembled wine without alcohol, I guess. And it’s not…too bitter.” The black haired teen replied, placing the wine glasses on the table. “Are you going to stand there while the pasta gets cold?”

“Absolutely not.” They both sat down and proceeded to eat dinner.

The carbonara tasted delicious and creamy and the drink was not too bitter and too safe for them not to feel dizzy after one glass.

But they are both quiet. Mukuro looked up and noticed Hibari silently twirling his fork to the pasta, with some of the white sauce on the corner of his mouth. He impulsively reached and wipe it away, surprising Hibari. “You got some sauce on our mouth.”

“You can just tell me first so that I could wipe it off.” He blushed.

“My bad. Your carbonara is delicious.”

“Thanks.”

“Place some candles here and it’ll be a dinner date.”

“…”

Mukuro can see the other one blushing at the thought of that. The drink didn’t do any of it because it isn’t alcohol. But it is something else. He wanted to tell it but he can’t waste this dinner. So he kept his mouth shut.

o-o

After dinner, Hibari collected all plates and utensils to wash. He wanted to talk. But he can’t figure out where to start. As he started to wipe the plates clean, he heard something dropped.

“Ow…”

He looked behind him and saw Mukuro covered in flour that fell from the shelf. He didn’t remember using flour at all.

“I was curious what was on the shelves.” Mukuro admitted.

“At least it’s not ceramic that fell on your head.” Hibari washed his hands and grabbed a hand towel. “You had first tasted winter this year.”

“Ha, ha. Very amusing.” He accepts the towel and proceeded to brush the flour off. “I should probably take a bath and have some clothes.”

“I’ll prepare one for you.”

While Hibari goes out to prepare the bath, Mukuro dusted off the flour on his body. They are everywhere whenever he looked. He carefully stepped off the mountain of dirtied flour formed around him and shake them off his feet. Some even went in his socks. He approached to the sink and washed his hands and face. Even the tips of his hair had gone wet and flour started to cake on them.

“Why it has to happen to me?” He muttered exasperatedly, taking the towel and continued dusting the dry flour off.

The floor has been coated in a light layer of flour powder and Mukuro can still see them on his clothes.

“Leave your clothes outside the bathroom door. I’ll take care of that.” Hibari called him. “And…this mess.”

Mukuro noticed that Hibari is holding a folded piece of clothing. “What is that?”

“Something to wear after you take your bath.” He handed out to him.

Mukuro carefully unfolded the clothes and he realized what it was. A yukata. And he seemed to recognize the color of it. It was a dull purple color and there’s a matching black obi. And there’s even a beautiful embroidery of a lotus flower on the left side. “This is what you bought last time?”

“I bought the cloth. But I made it myself. I was thinking of giving it to you as a present.”

“You made this? For me?” He reacted, surprised about the detail. In one glance he could think it was store bought. But he can’t really expect that Hibari made the yukata.

“Yes, I was giving you the option to wear that because you still have clothes in your bag. If you-”

“It’s okay. I’ll wear it. Now, I should really take a bath before I could make a bigger mess with all the flour.”

“Probably a good idea.”

o-o

It took long to remove the flour from his hair. Mukuro just stands by the shower, thinking while scrubbing his hair.

_‘If I could count all contributions happened today, Kyoya is winning. Dinner, washing my clothes, even giving me a handmade yukata? How can I tell him? He’s being too nice right now. Would he be surprised if I tell him I liked him right now?’_

He finished cleaning himself and started drying himself off with a towel. He combed his hair neatly and puts on the yukata. Then he looked at the mirror.

He noticed the yukata fits perfectly on his body. The color is very nice. He ran his hand over the embroidery of the flower. It never screamed handmade until he looked at the hem. There’s an embroidery of his name on it.

_‘Does he mend his clothes too?’_

When he steps out, Mukuro saw that the place is empty. He peeped at the rooms and Hibari is not there. The flour covered floor is already cleaned. “How long did I stay in the bathroom?” He reacted, looking at the time. It was eight in the evening.

“He’ll come back.” He sits down at the sofa and opens the book, starting to read where he left off.

Minutes has passed, and he finally hears some light footsteps.

“I thought you are asleep.” That voice called him.

When Mukuro looked back, he became speechless. He sees Hibari, donning the dark grey yukata with the bright violet obi. One look and he instantly remembered back to the first time he sees him wearing it. Now that took a great look at it, that’s the same outfit he wore _that night_.

He remembered untying the obi, revealing what was hidden under those clothes.

“I was just going to tell you this yukata is very pretty.” He said, pointing at the yukata he’s wearing.

“It was luck that I managed to make this fit for you. You liked it?”

“Of course.” _‘As much as the one who made it.’_

“Are you still going to stay awake? I’m tired.” Hibari asked.

“Just for a while.”

“I was about to offer the empty bedroom for you to sleep tonight. But for some reason it was locked.”

“It’s fine. I can just sleep by the sofa.”

“You can sleep beside me in my room. No one would know.”

“Are you sure?” Mukuro blinked.

“Just a suggestion. You can sleep on the sofa if you like. But I’ll unlock my door so that you’ll come in if you want to sleep on a bed.” He turns around and heads to the bedroom. “Good night…” He whispers as he closed the door.

Mukuro is shocked for a while. There are many meanings to share a bed. And he thought only one end they would get if he would get in the room. So he lies down on the sofa for a while, trying to fall asleep. However, he ended up glaring at the lights.

Two hours have passed. He turned off the lights and heads to the bedroom.

Hibari is actually curled up on one side, facing at the empty space of the bed. Mukuro approached and sits down gently, not startling the sleeping teen. Then he lies his head down to the pillow and attempted to fall asleep. But he can’t.

_What do you want us to do?_

_I don’t know._

That response popped in his head again. The same thing that makes him unable to drift away from his thoughts and shut his eyes to sleep. The memories came back again even by seeing the same dark grey yukata that was worn on _that time._

 _‘I should be getting some sleep.’_ Mukuro covered his eyes with his forearm, attempting to fall asleep. But upon feeling the soft sleeve of the yukata he was wearing upon his face; he suddenly feels unable to even get a nap.

It felt silky to touch. The blue haired teen brought down his arm down to examine the stitching of the dull purple cloth. Hibari gave him earlier the yukata as a present, which is actually convenient as they are sleeping in the same room tonight. _‘It really is perfect. As if it was made mechanically. But he made this for me? Sewed by hand?’_ He thought as he peered at the sleeping teen beside him. _‘Why do you always surprise me even with the little things you do? It makes me-’_

Shiny grey eyes opened, looking back at him. They were not sleepy as if he pretended to sleep.

_Pretended?_

Hibari didn’t move for a while, merely observing until Mukuro caught him staring. Then his lips turned into a little smirk, leaned forward and gently give the other teen a gentle kiss. When he moved away, he saw Mukuro’s face a bit shocked and reddened by his action.

“Kyoya…” He was about to say something when Hibari reached and tapped his mouth with his finger. Then he retreats his hand to press his finger over his sealed lips, eyeing the bedroom door.

_‘They might hear us.’_

o-o

The next morning arrived. The little light from the sunrise wakes Hibari up. He just wanted to fall back to sleep again. He feels warmth and satisfied from what happened last night. He opened his eyes and sees Mukuro hugging him, asleep.

 _‘This feels nice…like I feel…loved?’_ He thought, absentmindedly pulling back the blue strands to look at Mukuro’s face.

He looked peaceful when he sleeps. He can’t help but smile.

“Like my sleeping beauty face?” Mukuro spoke, opening his eyes. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Hibari replies.

“Did you get a good sleep?”

“I’m still tired.” He snuggled closer to the other teen. “I want to sleep more.”

“I missed this. Cuddling in bed.” He gently pecked on Hibari’s head.

“Mukuro, can you just kiss me on the right place?” Hibari looked up, pouting.

“Fine. You deserved it anyway.” He obliges and kissed the other’s lips. “We should get up. They’ll be here soon.”

“I don’t want them scolding us when they find out we coupled last night. We had enough last time.” The black haired teen sits up. “Your clothes must be dry for you to wear again. You should change clothes while I’ll take a quick shower.” He stands up and leaves the room, carrying new a new set of clothes for himself.

Mukuro remained on the bed for few minutes. _‘Now we done it again. I have to tell him now how I feel. As much as I want our midnight encounters, I don’t want us to remain undefined.’_

He finally stands up, reached up to his bag and dresses himself up. He folds the used yukata and placed it on top of the bag. He can still smell cherry blossoms.

o-o

Hibari goes out of the bathroom fully dressed when he sees Verde by the bathroom door. “You’re here early.” He reacted.

“I have to, because we need some things to clarify, even we are really meddling already.”

“I think you already meddled when you and my relative started following us.” Hibari glared.

“Oh, so you know?”

“You two have been wearing invisible cloaks and spying on us. I can clearly see it. Now, what do you want?”

“Do you want you and Mukuro together? That’s the question I have to ask.” Verde crossed his arms.

“Why would you ask about that?”

“Just making clear because of how you acted within all the months you two meet, even during the time you two spied on us. We know you liked him, but you two are too dense to tell each other.”

“Fine, let’s say I like him.” Hibari said. “But that doesn’t mean he likes me that way.”

“He’s been asking you for dates in multiple times. And you agreed to go out with him. And not to mention we know about what you both did last night and we are nice enough to not watch it.”

“You two voyeurs need to stop meddling with us. How would I know he liked me too other than the things you said?”

Verde grabbed Hibari’s wrist. “Why don’t we hear it from him directly.” He tugged him.

“Get off me!” He tried to struggle but he wanted to know too.

o-o

_Knock, knock._

“Wait, are you that-” Mukuro looked at the door and there’s Fon standing by the door.

“I thought Kyoya is here.” He reacted.

“No. He took a shower.”

“I see. So you got the yukata he made for you?” Fon eyes the yukata placed on the bag. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“Okay. Why don’t we cut to the chase? We know you two are following us.” Mukuro crossed his arms. “Now what can you say for yourself?”

Fon acted unsurprised. “I just wanted to make sure that your feelings are mutual with each other. Have you told him yet?”

“I am planning to. But many things happened yesterday.”

“You better tell him as soon as possible.”

“Why would you have to tell me this? You both are watching us the entire time, even asking a favor from that blondie to interrogate me to confirm I like him. YES. I LIKE HIM. HAPPY?!”

Fon remained silent.

“Now, what do you want to do? Try to talk us out of it? I like him. I like spending my time with him. When I embrace him and brush his hair, I like how he would hug me back. I even like kissing him. And every time he’s around I can smell cherry blossoms. I want to be with him, okay? Maybe to be like what you and the professor are having. But I don’t know how to start. I was the one who broke him the first time we met. How can I tell him I like him?”

“You liked me?” A familiar voice reacted.

Mukuro didn’t realized that by the door, Verde is there, right behind Hibari, who heard _everything._ He’s surprised, of course, hearing that statement that he likes him.

“Yes, Kyoya. I like you. For a long time. Everything you heard from me right now are true. I like being with you, going on dates, even with these two idiots won’t stop following us, which we knew _since the beginning_ , by the way.” He eyed the two men. “But we have been going out on dates for weeks and we still have no definition on out relationship, unlike them. So, I say, want to be like these two idiots?”

“So you’re asking me to be your _lover_?” The black haired teen asked, approaching him.

The three were surprised when Hibari chuckled, flicking Mukuro’s forehead. “Silly Mukuro. You could have asked me sooner. I would have agreed nonetheless.”

“What?”

“Look, whatever happened to us when we first met is all in the past now. I like you too. Now that you said that, a heavy load of doubt left me. I want to be with you.” He kissed him. “So, to answer your request, yes, I’m in.”

They hugged each other tightly. “So we’re officially lovers, right?” Mukuro asked.

“Yes.”

“Does that mean we can make love anytime?”

“No-” Verde cuts in and Fon elbowed him. “I mean yes.”

“Maybe we should get out of here.” Hibari optioned. “I don’t like them observing us again.”

“Sorry we have to meddle.” Fon apologized. “We even thought about letting you two alone to think about it and decide.”

“It’s fine. I’ll let you off. Now, if you give us some decent privacy, we should go now.” The two teens walked out the house happily.

Fon and Verde finally sighed relief.

“Finally! They got together!” Fon exclaimed happily. “Now, what should we do now?”

“Well, I am meaning to ask you about something.” Verde reached on his pocket.

“Is it about this?” The Chinese man asked, holding the ring Verde kept.

The scientist looked at the box and found out it was emptied. “How did you know?”

“When I was in your apartment, some of the tools were for ring making and I just knew you made one for me.” He steps and placed the ring on the other’s palm. “If you want to ask for marriage, I’m open at all.”

“You do?”

“Yeah! We could have a house in London and adopt two kids!”

“Wait, you’re seriously thinking about that right now?”

“I want to think about our future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you are ready to propose, I’ll say yes.”

o-o

The two teens were walking on a pathway that only Hibari knows.

“Where are we going?” Mukuro asked.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Hibari replied. “It’s a place that I would go sometimes.”

Hibari looked down and saw their hands intertwined. “Isn’t this nice?” Mukuro smiled. “Now I can hold your hand whenever I like.” He squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

“It actually is.”

“Say, what should we call each other?”

“Are our first names not relevant to call each other?” The black haired teen raised an eyebrow.

“I mean for endearment. I can call you ‘my sweet skylark’ if you want.”

“Too cheesy. You know the classics like ‘dear’ and ‘honey’ makes me uncomfortable.”

“Kyo-chan~”

“Stop, or I’ll call you-”

“What?” Mukuro grinned.

“Pineapple bun.” Hibari blurted out.

“Pineapple bun?”

“Because you are a fruit head and when I squish your cheeks, I remember soft bread.” He explained.

“ _You’re_ the one with the squishy cheeks and fluffy head. You should be the sweet bun.” The blue haired teen poked Hibari’s cheek.

“You’re the tall French bread.” Hibari poked Mukuro back.

The two are in a poking match when Chrome saw them. “Good morning.” She greeted them. “You two seemed in a good mood.” She noticed.

“Ah, we are. My sweet roll here is flirty today.” Mukuro draped an arm over Hibari, who flinched upon that nickname.

“Not that nickname.” He reacted. “This big baby here is teasing me.”

“I can’t be a baby, because I am taller than you.”

“By approximately nine centimeters.”

While the two bickered, Chrome giggled. “Heehee~! I am wishing you a very happy day.” She smiled and skipped along the way.

o-o

When they reached to their destination, Mukuro saw a large tree on top of a hill. There’s a pond right next to it. He looked back and he can see the whole town from where they are.

“This is beautiful.” He was amazed.

“This is where I go when I really needed some time alone, without bothering me, other than the rooftop.” Hibari sits under the shade of the tree. “So if you can’t find me at school or home, you know where to find me.”

Mukuro sits beside him and he can feel the other teen’s head resting on his shoulder. “Now I kinda get why you loved this place so much. Too peaceful.” He looked at the leaves falling gently by the soft breeze.

“Hmm…”

“You know, now that you have an illusionist as a boyfriend…”

“What? Are you going to do something to make this place more beautiful?”

“I can.”

Hibari looked at the green leaves slowly turning into pink flowers. He reached a hand to catch one petal. He instantly knew what happened. He looked up to the tree and he saw all pink. As it the cherry tree suddenly bloomed out of season.

“I like it.” He smiled, leaning his head back to Mukuro and they both stared at the view peacefully.

o-o-o

Chrome arrived at the rooftop of Namimori Middle and found everyone who were waiting for her answer.

“They did it.” She smiled. “They are official.”

The others were cheering and some were groaning. There is something going on.

“I’m so glad for them.” Tsuna clapped his hands, tears forming on his eyes. “But I have to pay, right?”

“Well, you have to treat me, Chrome, and Enma today!” Yamamoto smiled cheerfully.

“No way! I won’t let it! I won also in that bet!” Gokudera reacted.

“But, Gokudera-kun.” Enma looked by his checklist. “You voted the opposite, so you have to pay as well.”

“What?!”

“You have to buy something for us hahaha~” Yamamoto laughed.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Don’t worry. It’s just a bet.” Tsuna sweat dropped. They actually made a bet on those two and while he is happy about it, he’s internally scared if Hibari and Mukuro found out about it, he might not be sure if he can still survive. So maybe treating the others with lunch is a great idea for him to forget the impending doom.

o-o-o-o


End file.
